What's Mine is Mine
by IceLegatus
Summary: Huey's three year old daughter has been kidnapped and the police are on strike. To try and save her and help him navigate the criminal underworld of Woodcrest Huey turns to the one person he knows would also die to find his daughter but he is behind bars.
1. Chapter 1 Sleep

**A/N:** Here's is a new fic I've been developing over the last few days. It is a much darker story than "Ten Yards to Victory: The Pigskin Ball" and in the dark vein of "Fate's Destined End". I hope you all enjoy it and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Sleep

Huey stood over her bed with loving eyes. Seeing her sleep brought out emotions Huey did not even know he had. The way her eyelids fluttered or how she rolled over every few minutes melted his revolutionary heart. He knew then that he would trade everything to be able to see this one scene every day for the rest of his life.

"Huey are you coming to bed anytime soon," a feminine voice called from a room down the hall.

"Coming," Huey replied reluctant to leave the peaceful scene, but he needed to sleep to be fresh for his speech tomorrow morning. As he walked out the door and into the hall he turned back and whispered, "Good night my sweet Rosa" before he closed the door silently.

Huey walked across the hallway to another one of the three rooms on the second floor of his house. The room used to belong to him and his brother Riley, but since his marriage to Jazmine after having their unexpected child Huey had taken over the whole room. After Riley went to jail a year and a half ago they moved his stuff into their Granddad's old room and had converted his small room into a nursery for Rosa.

Entering the room he shared with his wife, Huey found Jazmine laying in their bed waiting for him. He crossed the room shedding his clothes and climbed onto the bed. "You look beautiful," he said stroking her cheek and feeling the slight bump of her belly. Having a child and getting married had changed him, he no longer hated everything, just most things now and to a point he was comfortable showing his emotions.

"Not tonight, you have an important meeting in the morning," Jazmine smiled pushing away his hand.

Seeing he was not going to get anywhere, Huey gave up and climbed under the covers. She was right and he knew it. It was already late and being late for his speech in the morning would damage his campaign. With a sigh he turned off the lamp on his end table and quickly fell into a deep slumber that only came from the exhaustion of trying to keep up with his daughter all day.

The hours slipped by in dreamless slumber until he was ripped from sleep by a loud crash somewhere in the house. Sitting up like someone had sent an electric shock through his body Huey listened for another noise but there was nothing.

"Jaz did you hear that?" Huey asked quietly getting out of their bed and grabbing the bokken he kept near his bed for such a reason.

"No, did something happen?" Jazmine asked barely in this world. "You must be dreaming."

"No I wasn't dreaming," Huey said creeping to the door. Slowly he opened it and walked into the hallway.

He barely got a step out of his room before he was met by the business end of an Uzi. "You should have stayed in bed," the masked man holding the gun hissed with an evil grin. "Now we'll have to shut you up."

Huey stared at the Uzi his mind running a million miles an hour. What was this masked man doing in his house? Was he trying to rob them? Was he trying to...?

Sudden anger erupted from Huey and he ducked below the barrel of the Uzi and before the masked man could right his gun Huey drove the end of his bokken into the throat of the masked man collapsing his trachea.

The masked man crumbled to the ground unable to breath. His life was at an end and Huey did not spare him a second thought as he ran to his daughter's room. He kicked down the door; the force blew the oak slab of wood right off its hinges. The first thing that Huey noticed when he entered the room was the cold breeze. He had closed the window when he put Rosa to bed hours ago.

The next thing he noticed was his worst fear!

His daughter's bed was empty except for a small note with a sideways green moon on it. Huey feel to knees, his bokken falling from his hand as he could not find the will to keep hold of it. Tears welled in his eyes. She was gone. His world was gone. Kidnapped, and the only lead he had was dead in the hallway.

"Huey what happened?" Jazmine asked entering the room her attention still grabbed by the dead body in their hallway.

"She's gone," was all Huey managed to squeeze out of his mouth before the anger returned. He picked up his bokken again and smashed it into the wall breaking both the wooden sword as it hit a stud and punched a hole through the dry wall. "She's gone!"

Jazmine looked at the bed and then the window in horror and then her tears began to flow as well when she made the connection. "Who?"

"I don't know," Huey said picking up the card. "This is all they left."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Huey said crumbling the card in his hand. "But I will find out and they will pay."

"No Huey you need to call the police," Jazmine said.

"No I will deal with this," Huey said but Jazmine was already gone to find the phone. She returned moments later with the wireless phone.

"Call the police," Jazmine insisted putting the already dialled phone in his hand.

"Hello 911 emergency what is your emergency?" a female voice asked over the phone.

"My daughter's been kidnapped," Huey said using all his strength and mental will just to say those four words.

"We are unable to come to the phone right now due to our current strike. We are regretfully sorry," the female's voice continued.

A voice recording! Huey could not believe he was getting a voice recording from the police.

"Fuck," Huey shouted throwing the phone across the room where it smashed against the wall bursting into million little pieces. "A fucking recording!"

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked looking at the shattered phone, tear still falling down her cheeks.

"It was a fucking recorder. There are no police at the station because of Wuncler's fucking greediness," Huey cursed slamming his fist into the wall and breaking through the dry wall again.

"What are we going to do?" Jazmine asked helpless.

"I'm going to find her and I'm going to make them pay," Huey said removing his hand form the wall conviction in his voice now. 'For every scratch, every bruise, every nightmare I will rip their throats out and make sure every one of their black hearts stops beating."

"You can't do this alone," Jazmine said. "How will you even know where to start looking?"

Huey gave her a stern look. There was no pain, no sadness in his eyes only determination and hatred. "I don't plan to do this by myself."

"Then who?" Jazmine asked. She would be no use. She was four months pregnant and had never even fired a gun.

Huey picked up the crumbled card and flattening it out stared at the green crescent moon. "I'm going to pay the prison a visit."

* * *

**Why is Huey going to a prison to find his daughter? Who has kidnapped his daughter and will he find them and make them pay?**


	2. Chapter 2 Help

**A/N:** I want to thank DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak as usual for reviewing and I also would like to thank Secrets4theunderground for reviewing as well. You should all check out their works there's some good stuff there. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Help

He lay on his stiff bed in his dingy damp cell looking at the white washed ceiling. Along the wall beside him were small ticks to count the days. So far he had nearly a year and a half worth of tiny ticks running along the bumpy surfaces of his cell wall. Since the police had gone on strike, the prison guards had been all jumpy fearing a prison riot and had kept them on lockdown for the last three days. The only time they were let out of their cells in those three days were in small groups to eat their two meals a day and then they were thrown back into their cells to rot.

Without a window he could not tell what time of day it was. Only the occasional ring of the prison guards shift change bell told them what time it was. Since it had last gone off what seemed like only a few hours ago but could have actually have been only a few dozen minutes he knew it was past midnight. Since the lock out began he had not slept well when he even got to sleep and tonight looked to be no different, especially when a familiar face arrived at his cell.

"Prisoner One-One-Four I have some things I want to ask you," the man with short dark red hair and a scowl asked in his deep voice.

"Fuck off Flowers I have nothin' to tell ya," he replied flipping the government agent the bird.

"I think you should tell me what I need to know this time," Flowers said holding up his metal briefcase. "With the guards too scared to come out of their guards' rooms I can finally use my favourite form of interrogation."

"Whatever it is ya want to know dis time save it cuz I ain't snithin'," he said raising his other middle finger. "Ya lock me up for speeding and expect me to tell ya shit, go eat a dick."

"Have it your way then," Flowers said signalling the guards to come and subdue him. The guards entered the cell with their tazers pointed at him and a pair of hand cuffs ready. Sucking his teeth he jumped off his bed and held out his hands for the cuffs. "You sure you don't want to save us the trouble."

He smirked at Flowers and reeling back slammed his forward into the special agent's nose. "Fuck you."

Flowers grabbed his now busted and bleeding nose. "You'll pay for that."

"We'll see about dat," he said as the guards pushed him down the corridor to the interrogation rooms.

Huey looked up at the thirty foot wall of the prison. On the top he could see the barbed wire and the towers with spot lights in them. He was lucky for the strike because know the prison was only carrying the minimum number of guards it was allowed. Many of the spotlights were off and no guards patrolled the walls.

"You're really going to break into a prison. I thought you said you were retired," a man with white hair and dressed in a black suit as Huey as he scanned the prison wall for best place to straight.

Huey was not surprised by the sudden appearance of the agent he nicknamed the White Shadow. "I am retired. This is different business."

"Ah yes your daughter. Cute little thing it's too bad what happened, but do you really think the person inside there can really help you?" the White Shadow asked.

"I'm sure of it why else would I be breaking into a prison in the middle of the night right after my daughter was kidnapped," Huey said going annoyed with his stalker.

"This isn't going to end well."

"Just shut it and go back to observing from a distance," Huey snapped and the White Shadow disappeared. With his distraction gone Huey returned his attention to the wall.

Pulling out one of the many sharp metal spikes he had in a bag slung across his back, Huey smacked it into the wall with a small hammer before putting in another spike and pulling himself up on them. He continued the process all the way up the wall, kicking out the ones he was no longer using as he moved to the next. Once he was at the top of the wall he snipped the barbed wire with a pair of small wire cutters he brought with him. Silently Huey crept along the wall until he came to the nearest watch tower. The spotlight was off and no one was inside so he picked the lock and entered.

The inside of the tower was basically a spiralled stair case from top to bottom and Huey went down. Like the first door the second one at floor level was locked so he picked that too and found himself on the prison grounds. The grounds were empty but the few spot lights that were on still roved over it every few minutes. He would have to be quick but cautious crossing the grounds.

A barely got ten feet before the first spot light moved past him. He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of the light. Once it had passed he got back to his feet and continued on. The lights passed by two more times before he reached the nearest door into the actually prison. Once again he picked the lock and snuck into the building. It was a sad day when someone could sneak into prison this easily, but then again would anyone even notice another black man in the prison, probably not.

Huey pulled out the stun baton he had borrowed from Ed Wuncler III's house along with all his equipment for the night. Seeing the tell tale light a TV up ahead, Huey crouched down and slowly made his way up the hallway to the turned off metal detector set up to screen the prisoners when they came in from the yard. The light was coming from the small TV in the guard's room where all the off shift guards were gathered until it was their turn to roam the corridors of the prison again.

"You hear Jack Flowers is back again," a guard said from inside the room and Huey paused inches from the door.

"What's he here for this time?" anther guard asked.

"Prisoner One-One-Four again," the first guard said. "I heard he busted up Flowers nose so Flowers is going to use the boot."

"I guess we're going to have to transfer One-One-Four over the female prison down the street," the second guard laughed. "Where is he doing it?"

"In the interrogation room in the west block. Why you want to go check it out?" The first guard asked and Huey gripped his baton tighter and held his breath ready for the guards.

"Maybe latter Days of Our Lives is on," the second guard said and Huey released his breath and continued on. Now at least he knew where he was going.

Leaving the guards behind Huey made his way west through the prison. He only met one guard on his way to the west block but he had managed to get behind a laundry cart before the guard spotted. He let the guard continue by, there was no need to alert the guards to his presence until it was absolutely necessary.

Once in the west block he found a guard walking by himself and snuck up on his putting his hand of her mouth and pushed his turned off stun baton against his back hoping in his panic the guard would believe it was gun. "Where is the interrogation room?" Huey asked in the guard's ear. The guard pointed down the hall to a big heavy door. "Thanks." Huey switched his baton on and smacked the guard upside the head knocking him unconscious.

Huey dragged the unconscious guard into a dark corner and continued down to the door. He passed one open jail cell and figured it was his but he kept walking there was nothing in there that was worth risking the operation for.

As he got closer to the door he heard two familiar voices cussing at each other. Even though he had only met Flowers once he had a very distinct voice and after all these years Huey still remembered it. It the other voice was much more familiar, it was voice he had grown up hearing every day.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know Prisoner One-One-Four," he heard Flowers say and he also heard the clanking of heavy metal on the floor. Hearing the sound Huey broke into a run. If he was going to ask him for help the least he could do was save him for this fate.

"Bring it nigga," the other voice said, not a drop of fear in it.

Huey reached the door and threw it open his stun baton at the ready. Inside was the scene he expected from the noise. At the far corner of the room was Jack Flowers, older than Huey remembered after all it had been several years and in the opposite corner two guards were holding up his handcuffed target, prisoner One-One-Four as they were calling him.

"I think I've seen enough," Huey said stepping in Flower's way.

Flowers looked at him for a second. "Huey Freeman what the fuck are you doing here?

"I'm here for him," Huey said nudging his head toward the other corner. "And I plan to take him."

"He is a very important prisoner," Flowers said. "He has a lot of information I need so he is not going anywhere until his sentence is up."

"Your free to try and stop me but it won't end good for you," Huey said determination in his eyes. He had come this far he was not going to back down. He needed Prisoner One-One-Four's help if he was going to save his daughter.

"It's too bad it has to come to this Huey Freeman," Flowers said charging Huey with is metal boot.

Huey easily sidestepped the special agent and as the momentum of his boot carried him passed Huey into his waiting knee doubling Flowers over, Huey then proceeded to smash his stun baton into the back of Flowers neck. The special agent crumbled like a sack of rice and Huey turned expecting the other guards to charge him, but they did not. Instead when he turned around he saw Prisoner One-One-Four standing over the unconscious body of the two guards each sporting smashed noses.

"What da fuck are ya doing here?" Prisoner One-One-Four asked searching the guards for the keys to his cuffs. When he found them he quickly undid them and cuffed the two guards to the door handle before going over to the barely conscious Flowers. "And dis is for almost kickin' me in da balls." He levels a swift kick to Flowers nether region, but the stunned special agent did not react, but he would feel it when the shock of Huey's baton wore off.

"I'm here to get you out," Huey said pulling out a Desert Eagle from his bag. The gun was something Ed insisted he took after he found out why Huey was breaking into the prison. It was a beautiful chrome and red gun with the word "Thuggin'" engraved in gold on one side of the barrel and the word "Fundraiser" similarly in gold on the other.

"Why would ya be tryin' to get me out? My sentence isn't up for six more months," he asked taking the gun and immediately checking the clip and the chamber for bullets. It was fully loaded and ready thanks to Ed.

"I need your help with something very important," Huey said looking at Prisoner One-One-Four. He was nearly as tall as him and covered in thick muscle. He had two black tattoos as far as Huey could see, one on inside of his forearm of a baby's face and some fancy scribble and a date under it. The other on his opposite shoulder was a needle in a circle with the words 'Lethal Interjection' around the inside edge of the circle.

"What is so important ya need to break me outta jail for?"

"Rosa's been kidnapped and I need your help getting her back and making who ever took her pay," Huey said angrily.

"And ya need me why nigga?"

"They left this. I'm hoping you know what it means," Huey handed in him the card with the sideways green crescent moon on it.

"I've never seen it before but I know some niggas who might."

"So you'll help me then," Huey asked a rare smile splitting his face.

"I'm upset ya even have to ask nigga."

"Thanks Riley," Huey said and his brother gave him a smirk before kicking Flowers in the groin again.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. How will Riley help Huey find his daughter? Who does he know that could help them? Why was Riley in jail in the first place? Find out in the next update, Chapter 3 – Right Hand.**


	3. Chapter 3 Police

**A/N: **So I ended up changing the name of this chapter as it is not the chapter I thought it was going to be. Chapter 4 shall contain the storyline of Right Hand. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going ot be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, Secrets4theunderground, and Jacobfan for reviewing, I always appreciate the feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Police

As the sun came up over the horizon Huey put the roof of his green Ford Mustang up as he pulled into the driveway of his house. In his driveway was a police cruiser. It had taken the police all night to respond to the call he had placed the night before. Beside him in the passenger seat Riley ducked under the dashboard upon seeing the cruiser.

"Wait here until I go inside and then hide in the garage. I'll come get you when I get rid of these buffoons," Huey said turning off the engine but he left the keys in the ignition in case Riley needed to leave in a hurry.

"Just go," Riley said pulling out his Desert Eagle and eyeing the cruisers with hatred.

Huey exited his car and walked up to the front door where he knocked lightly to alert Jazmine that he was home and then walked in. He was met by two police officers as they came out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Mr. Freeman you called the police last night," one of the police officers stated. He was a tall white man with blonde hair and looked like he belonged in the uniform he wore. He stood in front of Huey with one hand resting lightly on his gun and a pad of paper in his other. He had obviously been questioning Jazmine just before he came in the door.

"I did and I got the machine," Huey said angrily.

"Yeah sorry about that. Your wife was telling us that someone broke into your house and kidnapped your daughter," the officer said.

"That is correct..." Huey looked at the officer's name tag. "...Officer Davis."

"She also said you are the one who killed the man in your upstairs hallway," Davis said checking his notes. "With a wooden sword."

"I did."

"May we inquire as to why?" Officer Davis asked.

"He had an Uzi pointed to my head ready to kill me. I acted in self defence as my rights under the constitution dictate I can."

"What happened after you killed him?"

"I went immediately to my daughter's room where I found her bed empty and the window open. I found this on the bed," Huey said pulling out the card from his pocket.

Officer Davis took the card and looked at both sides but Huey could tell by the look on his face he also had no clue to its meaning. "Do you know what it means?"

"No." Huey took the card back and returned it to his pocket. He would need it later he was sure of that.

"Do you have any enemies that might try to hurt your family like this Mr. Freeman?"

"None that have made themselves known to me," Huey said truthfully.

"My information says that you are the older brother of Riley 'Escobar' Freeman," Davis said checking his notes again.

"I am but he is in jail at the moment," Huey lied.

"No he isn't Mr. Freeman. He escaped last night from our high security prison after knocking out three guards and rendering a federal agent in a comatose state," Davis said and Huey feigned surprise. "Is it possible that he had something to do with this? A majority of child kidnappings involve someone close to the child."

"Absolutely not. Riley loves his niece. Even if he was out of prison he would never harm her in anyway," Jazmine said coming out of the kitchen. Her eyes were red and puffy telling Huey she had been crying again.

"She's right. Riley would never do something like this," Huey said.

"We are going to put an amber alert out on your daughter Mr. Freeman and if your brother shows up here please call us because with this strike we do not have the man power to be chasing after him. We need the help of ordinary citizens like you to help us," Davis said closing his notebook and putting it away on his belt.

"You are aware he is my brother right?" Huey asked.

"We are but he was convicted of crimes and he has to do his time. As a candidate for mayor you should know that better than anyone," Davis said.

"You are right officer if he tries to contact us we will inform you right away," Huey lied again.

"Then we are going to head back to the station to process this information and get the alert out," Davis said and he and his partner headed for the door.

"Please do," Huey said as pleasantly as he could under the current situation.

"We'll find your daughter Mr. Freeman," Davis said as he left the house.

Once he heard the police cruisers pulling out of his drive away Huey let out a sigh of relief. "Not if I find her first."

"I can assume by the last part of that conversation that you got Riley out of jail," Jazmine said running over to hug Huey.

"He should be in the garage right now," Huey said kissing her quickly on the lips. "We should not leave him in there for long. He is still wearing his prison jumpsuit and I saw your dad leaving his house. He'll be here soon."

"Then go get him," Jazmine said pushing Huey to the door. "I'll make him breakfast. He's probably not eaten real food since they locked him away."

"Alright," Huey said exiting the house once again. He crossed the distance to the garage quickly and found Riley sitting on a lawn chair flipping through a stack of bills. "Where did you get that?"

"Dis stuff is hidden all over da crib," Riley said knocking a dusty red tin off the top shelf behind him. The tin hit the floor and its contents spilled onto the floor. Rolls of hundred dollar bills rolled along the ground. "Dere's got to be at least ten maybe fifteen G's all around da house."

"Jazmine wants you to come inside. She's cooking you breakfast," Huey said ignoring the spilt rolls of bills.

Riley picked up the rolls and put them back in the tin before putting the tin under his arm. "No way jazzy is making me some real food nigga. I love ya wife," Riley said happily and Huey noted his refrain of using the word hoe as he normally did for a woman.

"Speaking of great women what of Cindy?" Huey asked as they returned to the house.

"She should be out by now," Riley said. "She only went away for fifteen months."

"We're going to have to give her a call. She could prove a valuable asset," Huey said entering the kitchen where Jazmine was on the phone with someone.

"No wait he just came back in," She said holding the phone toward Huey. "It's Caesar."

Huey took the phone. "What's up Caesar? How's school going?"

"How can you be asking about school right now?" Caesar asked panic in his voice. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell. Someone kidnapped Rosa last night and I intend to find them and make them pay," Huey growled into the phone.

"And Riley?"

"I needed someone familiar with Woodcrest's underworld,' Huey explained.

"I'm glad he's out we have a lot to catch up on," Caesar said.

"Wait you sound like you are coming here. You can't," Huey said. "You have no combat experience."

"I may not be able to fight but I have other talents and someone has to stay with Jazmine while you are out doing your thing. My electronic knowhow will be indispensable," Caesar said. "I'm not taking no as an answer on this Huey. I'm already at the airport. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Do as you wish Caesar," Huey said hanging up the phone. "Caesar is coming."

"Dat nigga is coming here," Riley said taking a seat at the table looking at the bacon sizzling in the frying pan on the stove.

"No food for you until you change out of those god awful clothes," Jazmine said tears welling up in her eyes again. This time they were not tears of sadness or fear but of joy. It had been long time since she saw the two brothers together and seeing Riley in the house brought back memories of a more uncomplicated time.

"Aight, aight I'm going," Riley huffed getting up for the table.

"Your stuff is in Granddad's old room," Huey called after him as Riley took the stairs two at a time.

Ten minutes later Riley came down dressed as close to a normal person as he ever did. His black shirt was a little tight but it only emphasized his physique. "Now food?"

"It's almost ready," Jazmine said cracking two eggs into the now empty frying pan.

"So how we gonna go about dis Huey?" Riley asked his brother taking his seat at the table again.

"First we're going to find Cindy and pay Ed and Rummy a visit," Huey said. He already had his plan laid out in his mind. "After that we hit up each of these contacts you said might know something about that card. After that depends on the information. Ultimately we'll find these bastards and wipe them off the face of the earth."

"I like it," Riley smiled. "Cindy should not be hard to find. By know she should have made contact with Ed and Rummy and they should know where she is."

"Then we need to get in contact with Ed and Rummy as soon as possible," Huey said as Jazmine brought them plates of bacon and eggs.

Riley eagerly dug into his plate stuffing as much of the food in his mouth as he could. Chewing the food already in his mouth he washed it down with a glass as orange juice as Jazmine said down at the table. He pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Deir number should be on there. If ya call wit' dis phone dey will answer it no matter what dey is doing."

"Then call them so we can get start. I've already wasted enough time busting you out," Huey said not even picking at his food, he had no appetite.

Riley hit the speed dial on the phone and then put it on speaker phone and set it down on the table before attacking his food again.

"Who the fuck is calling on this number?" Rummy's voice came over the old phone.

"Nigga it's me," Riley said throw bites of food.

"No way. Riley is that you? How you aren't supposed to be out for six more months," Rummy said in surprise.

"Huey busted me outta jail nigga," Riley said.

"Huey really? We're talking about the same Huey right. Big afro, permanent scowl?"

"I'm sitting right here," Huey said annoyed.

"You have me on speaker phone."

"I do nigga. We have something important to talk about," Riley said bringing the conversation back on course. "I need to know where Cindy is."

"That's easy she's here," Rummy said. "Been here since she got out a month ago."

"Good den ya are all in one place," Riley smiled finishing off his plate of food. "Rosa's been kidnapped."

"Rosa's been what?" Rummy shouted into the phone.

"She's been kidnapped and we don't know by whom. Da pigs have proven useless so we're gonna find her and make dem pay but we need some shit."

"So that's what Huey needed all that gear for, he was busting you out for this. Ed said he was over last night but he wouldn't tell me anything," Rummy said. "Well get your asses down here. We have everything you're gonna need. No one kidnaps little baby Rosa and gets away with it. We're gonna shoot everything up 'til we find her."

"So I take it ya in den," Riley said and a smile spread across Huey's face.

"Of course. We can't let these terrorists win," Rummy said and they heard a gun fired off in the background. "We'll have everything ready for you when you get here."

Riley hung up the phone and looked at Huey. "Well nigga?"

"We leave immediately," Huey said getting up from the table his food untouched. "You'll be alright right Hun?"

"I'll be fine. You said Daddy should be here soon and Caesar will be here in a few hours. Just bring our daughter home," Jazmine said giving Huey a quick but deep kiss. She turned to Riley and added. "It was nice seeing you Riley. Don't be a stranger this time."

"As long as bars don't stop me I won't," Riley smiled finishing his orange juice and pocketing his phone.

"Let's go," Huey said giving Jazmine last one kiss before he and Riley left the house.

* * *

**With the first step of their plan set Huey and Riley join up with Riley's old crew. Will riley finally reveal the real reason he was put in jail? With a team of thugs can Huey find the meaning behind the green moon card?**


	4. Chapter 4 Right Hand

**A/N: **So here it is 'Right Hand' and the reunion of Riley with his crew. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going ot be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Right Hand

Huey pulled his green Mustang up to the gates of the Wuncler estate. Since becoming governor of Maryland Ed Wuncler Sr. had pretty much moved out of the estate and left it to his idiot of a grandson Ed Wuncler III and his ex-marine and partner in crime Gin Rummy. As soon as the older Wuncler moved out Riley and his crew had commandeered the estate as the main headquarters of their operation. No one would look for them in the richest part of the white neighbourhood in the state.

He hit the buzzer and it took a few minutes for someone to answer. "Who is it?" a female voice asked.

"Huey Freeman I'm here to see Ed," Huey said looking up at the mansion. The mansion was the biggest house in the neighbourhood and easily held at least thirty rooms. Thirty rooms Ed and Rummy and their crew put to good use. If they had fifteen grand hidden away at his house Huey could only imagine how much they had stashed away in a house this big.

There was a buzz on the other side of the intercom and the large spiked gates slowly opened to let them. "Mr. Wuncler has been expecting you."

Huey put his car back in drive and slowly drove up the long twisting driveway to the front door. Waiting at the front door were three people. The tallest was the red haired Ed Wuncler III dressed in his usual baggy pants, bullet proof vest, and trench coat. Hanging from his neck was his large gold 'W'. Beside him was his best friend the suit wearing, blonde cornrow sporting Gin Rummy. The last of the group and the one Huey wanted to see the most was Riley's right hand and the only real competent one of the trio. She was Cindy McPhearson and like Riley she had recently gotten out of jail. Her Cammy looking hair was a bit longer than Huey remembered and she had more muscle definition, but she looked like the same whigger she had the last time he saw her.

"Yo Reezy what the hell ya doing out of the slammer so early?" Cindy greeted her gangster partner when she saw him jump out of Huey's car she. "Dey didn't letchu out of on good behaviour cuz dat's da sucka way out."

"Nah I busted out like a real nigga," Riley said giving his partner a fist bump and slapping the back of their hands together and then the front before gripping each other's forearms. "How's my business going?"

"These two ran it into the ground a long time ago," Cindy said.

"I thought dey would fake ass niggas," Riley shook his head. "We'll have lots of work to do in da coming months, but right now we have more important stuff to worry about."

"Rosa's kidnapping," Cindy said looking at Huey. "Ya have any info yet?"

"Only this," Huey said handing her the green moon card. "Any idea what it means?"

"Not a clue," Cindy said handing the card to Ed and Rummy.

"Wait a second doesn't this look like the symbol those Russians used to stamp on their property a few years back," Ed said.

"But they fell apart last year after their big boss was arrested for trafficking," Rummy said. "Besides their symbol was a red moon and it was right side up with a little hammer."

"Ya know who might know? Jones might know," Cindy said.

"Dat's true dat nigga always has his ear on da door," Riley agreed. "But he has protection up da motherfucking ass."

"Nothing we can't handle," Rummy said leading them into the mansion. "We just have to locate Jones before we can get going. He likes to move around a lot."

"How long do you think that will take? We don't exactly have all the time in the world," Huey said impatiently.

'They knew who you were when they entered your house so judging by our personal experience they probably have one of two plans," Rummy said leading them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. "First they either want a ransom, or second they've kidnapped Rosa to get to you."

"What does it matter why they did it?" Huey asked getting annoyed with Riley's friends. He should have just done this with Riley and left the extras behind.

"Because if that means they are not skipping town and will not harm your daughter until they have at least made contact with you and made their demands," Rummy explained leading them into a room with double doors. Inside the room looked like any other bedroom in the mansion sans any real furniture beyond a couple of chairs. "Until we get demands or some other kind of contact from the kidnappers we have the time to make sure we have everything ready to take them down."

"What are we going to need besides information? "Huey asked and Rummy hit a light switch on the wall. Instead of turning on any lights the walls opened up to reveal secret compartments. The compartments moved forward to replace the original walls.

"Dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout," Riley said staring at the rows upon rows of guns and equipment. Every inch of the room's four walls were covered in guns, knives, swords, bullet proof vests, grenades of all sorts, and even plastic explosives. He grabbed a KA-BAR knife off the wall and felt its edge.

"Take your pick," Rummy said spreading his arms at the wall. "We have the bullets for everything so just take it off the wall."

"We get to shoot some shit," Ed said excitedly grabbing a pair of Uzis off the wall.

Huey looked at the wall and grabbed the only thing that looked appealing to him. It was a katana with a black and silver grip and a square guard.

"Ya gonna need more den dat," Riley said tossing him an M9 pistol. "Ya got to pack some heat where we're going."

"If everyone has what they want I'll get to finding Jones you guys work out the rest of your plans," Rummy said pulling out his IPhone and searching for bars. "Fucking thing can do everything but make a call."

"Fuck I'm hungry nigga," Riley said rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate an hour ago," Huey said as they left the room.

"Nigga I've survived da last year and a half on prison food," Riley argued.

"We have some cold pizza in the gaming room," Ed said.

"Cold pizza sound good right now nigga," Riley said as they entered the gaming room. The room was dominated by a flat screen HD TV that stretched along the entirety of one of the four walls. A black leather couch ran along the bottom of the other three walls. Everything in the room had been custom made for that room itself. In the top corners of the room were big surround sound speakers. A glass coffee table in the middle of the floor held every gaming system in existence and the box of cold pizza.

Riley made a b-line for the box of pizza while everyone else took a seat on the long u-shaped couch. "Damn dis is some good shit," Riley added sinking his teeth into a cold slice of pepperoni pizza.

Huey sat on the side parts of the couch fidgeting, unable to sit still. He should have been out on the streets trying to find his daughter not sitting in a games' room while his escaped convict brother gobbled down on cold pizza.

"It's great to be out again," Riley said reaching for a second slice and throwing the crust of his first piece back in the box. "Dey pulled a real nigga move on me putting a nigga away for speeding."

"They don't put someone away for that long just for speeding," Huey said. He never really knew what Riley had gone to jail for. His campaign manager had advised him to keep as much distance between him and his brother as possible once he put his name in to run for mayor.

"Nah dey brought me in for speeding but dey convicted me of reckless abandonment of human life and conspiracy to commit man slaughter," Riley said. "Dey been trying to get me for years for all kinds of things including murder, trafficking, bribing government agents, and racketeering but dey could never make anything stick until dey pulled me over."

"We were invincible," Cindy said nostalgically. Huey listened intently as this was the first time he was hearing of Riley's past. He always knew he was doing something illegal but preferred not to know anything about it so he could not testify against him if he was ever caught. He had not expected Riley to be running an organized crime syndicate at least that was what he thought they had been doing from the list of crimes Riley had given that the police tried to nail him with. He had always wondered where Riley got the money for his fancy cars and to by their grandfather his giant new house with a new boat-car. "We controlled half da city and were in da process of acquiring more when we was pulled over."

"What did they get you on?" Huey asked. Their story was at least distracting him in the tiniest bit from his current dilemma so he let them continue. It was taking everything he had to just sit there waiting for Rummy to find out where this Jones was hiding.

"DUI and aiding and abetting," Cindy grumbled. "I hadn't even been drinking dat day. It was straight up bullshit."

"I'm not surprised putting another black man in jail on trumped up charges," Huey grumbled. "I can't believe you were a mobster Riley, especially after what happened with that fundraiser thing. I thought that scared you away from that path."

"Nah a real nigga ain't scared of anything and I'm a real nigga. I got my paper and power at da same time it was perfect until I got pulled over," Riley huffed throwing his second piece of crust back into the box. "I was da bank."

Huey jumped to his feet as Rummy came into the room carrying a M4A1. "Well?"

"We have his location," Rummy said with a psychotic smile. "Let's go shoot some shit up."

Huey was the first one out of the room and down the stairs. Behind him Riley followed carrying an aluminum baseball bat and a set of brass knuckles on his hands. His custom Desert Eagle and a second one he had grabbed from the wall where in the band of his jeans. Beside him as if they had not been separated for the last year and a half came Cindy with a pair of SIG Sauer P220s in the band of her baggy jeans and a pair Heckler & Kock MP5 in her hands. Ed and Rummy brought up the rear each carrying duffle bags shoved full of guns and ammo. Rummy carried an RPG on his shoulder and Ed had his Uzis in hand.

"Would you hurry," Huey called back already at the front door. "My daughter doesn't have all day."

"We comin' nigga," Riley said slinging his bat over his shoulder as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to get back in da game."

"It's good to have ya back Reezy," Cindy laughed her unique giggle putting an arm around his neck as they followed Huey out the door to Ed's black Escalade.

* * *

**With their first lead Huey and his new team of mobsters head into the seedy underworld of Woodcrest looking for a man named Jones. Will they get the information they wanted from Jones or will their search come to a premature and permanent halt?**


	5. Chapter 5 Interrogation

**A/N: **Huey is now after his first lead but can he get a hold of the well protected Jones? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Interrogation

"So where is this Jones guy now?" Huey asked from the back seat of the Escalade. Ed and Rummy sat in the front while Huey sat beside Cindy who was beside Riley. They were currently heading into downtown Woodcrest passing by the half rebuilt Wuncler Building. It had been years since Ed and Rummy blew it up and the building was still not finished and no one expected it to be done anytime soon.

"He's supposed to be at the harbour right now," Rummy said taking a corner sharply almost hitting a delivery truck in the intersection.

"What a cliché place to be," Huey muttered. "Don't any of you mobsters have any originality?"

"Ya'd think so but no," Riley said. "We spend all our creativity comin' up wi' new ways to get paper, not where our bases are."

"I guess this will make things easier then," Huey said watching the buildings and sky scrapers of downtown slowly morph into the shabby houses and then warehouses of the harbour. They were almost there, he'd finally find out who kidnapped his daughter.

Rummy suddenly stopped the car. "It's the one over there." He pointed to a blue warehouse nestled between two bigger grey warehouses. Out front of the blue warehouse were two men dressed like dock workers in dark plaid coats and black toques.

"Like dat's aint obvious," Cindy said sliding out of the SUV behind Huey carrying one of the duffle bags of guns and equipment.

"So Huey dis is ya operation. What we gonna do?" Riley asked resting his bat on his shoulder. "We gonna go in gats blazing like real niggas or all ninja like?"

"Hey this is your area of expertise you tell me," Huey said passing the decision back to Riley and the crew of mobsters grinned excitedly.

"Guns blazing," they all said at the same time with the same smile on their faces.

"Rummy take care of dose two for us," Riley said and Rummy lifted his M4A1 and with two quick bursts hit both guards in the forehead. "Let's go before dem niggas recover and dig in."

Huey stood back as the four mobsters charged the warehouse's side door. It seemed very un-mobster like to be charging in gun blazing. It was more ignorant gangster like, after all why would someone give them information when they shot up their men.

"Ya coming Huey," Riley said as Rummy kicked in the door and Ed sprayed the doorway with his Uzis while Cindy ran in to secure their position. Huey had thought they were just running wild but there was a military precision in each of their movements. No movement was wasted gaining an entrance into the warehouse.

Huey pulled out the M9 Riley had given him and ran to catch up to his brother entering the warehouse just behind him. Inside the warehouse they were immediately met be a wall of bullets. Riley grabbed him and pulled him down behind a large crate. "Stay down nigga or ya'll have more holes den Swiss cheese," his brother said dropping his bat and pulling out his desert Eagles. Reaching over the crate so only his guns were exposed Riley shot off several rounds randomly across the warehouse. "Spread out and take dese niggas down."

"Cover me Ed," Rummy said and Ed sprayed his Uzis again while Rummy rolled across an opening in the boxes to another pile of boxes on the other side of the warehouse. With the new angle Rummy managed to take down one of Jones' guards alleviating the pressure against them.

"It's time for a boom," Ed said pulling out a grenade. He pulled out the pin with his teeth and tossed it down the warehouse where it exploded in a bunch of boxes sending wooden shrapnel across the warehouse. The grenade exploding was followed by screams as some of the shrapnel hit the unlucky guards.

With the distraction the grenade created everyone jumped up spraying the warehouse with their own bullets. By the screams at least three more people went down before Jones' men gathered themselves and returned fire and everyone ducked back under the torn up boxes again.

"Huey we're gonna provide cover ya get in close and get us some ground," Riley said quickly reloading his pistols.

"Alright," Huey said sticking his M9 under his belt, unsheathing his katana and with his body as close to the ground as he could make it crawled out of cover as Riley's crew put on the pressure. He scuttled to the nearest grouping of boxes and checking for any close enemies dove to the next piece of cover. Moving along this way he circled to the back of the warehouse where he met his first enemy. He was dressed like the two men outside and did not see Huey coming until the point of his katana broke out the man's neck preventing him from warning his comrades.

Feeling his blade sinking into the man's neck Huey felt some of his anger dissipate as he was finally doing something constructive to finding his daughter. Invigorated by the thought he quickly made his way to the next guard, beheading him and grabbing his TDI Vector. With a gap created in the guard's stream of bullets Riley and his crew began advancing across the warehouse. With Riley advancing on the remaining guards Huey turned his attention to trying to find this Jones person. He had no clue what Jones looked like but he assumed he would not be dressed like the rest of the men he had seen in the warehouse so far.

He found a second door at the back of the warehouse with a single man standing in front of it. Even with the firefight taking place this man had not moved a muscle to help his comrades. Guessing he was guarding something or someone important, Huey silently made his way toward the man. The man spotted him before Huey could get in striking distance and he whipped out Vector similar to the one Huey had stolen.

Huey dove behind a metal barrel as the man fired at him. The bullets dug into the barrel releasing water that stunk of fish, but the bullets did not make it through to Huey. He stuck his own Vector out to try and return fire but the man shot the gun from his hand. He heard footsteps advancing toward him between burst of bullets that hit the barrel Huey was hiding behind him. Once he guessed by the sound of the footsteps the guard was within striking range Huey blindly slashed out his katana but it only met air until a hand grabbed his wrist and banged his hand against the top of the barrel until the pain became too much and Huey dropped the katana.

That same hand pulled him out from behind the barrel and while Huey tried to fight the much bigger man was too strong and Huey was pulled out of his hiding place. As the man dragged him out, Huey reached for the M9 and whipping it around fired two rounds into the larger man's chest. The hand that held him slackened as the big man slumped to his knees and fell backward his lifeless eyes round in surprise.

"I told ya dat ya would need dat nigga," Riley said coming up behind his brother his bat back in hand. He looked at the door the big man had been guarding. "He's probably in dere wit' more guards."

"Then let's get him out of there," Huey said picking up his katana.

"I got a surprise for Jones," Rummy said holding up a small square package of C4. "This should cause some more confusion."

Rummy moulded the plastic explosive to the door's handle and set the detonation device in the beige putty. They all quickly moved out of the blast radius hiding behind damaged crates. Rummy held up his hand counting down from three. When he hit zero he flipped the switch and the door blew open. At the same moment the door opened Ed tossed in a smoke grenade filling the second room in a thick cloud of white smoke.

They waited behind their cover as four coughing people came stumbling out of the room. They were dressed like all the other guards expect for a short and thin white man with a balding head of brown hair. He wore a grey shorts and a blue shirt under a dark green corduroy jacket.

Cindy quickly fired six shots, three from each of her P220s into the three guards, two in the chest and one in the head. That left only the short man.

"Jones," Riley said stepping out to confront the man. "It's been a while."

"Escobar it can't be you're supposed to be in jail," Jones stammered backing away from the escaped convict.

"Why are ya backing away from me Jones? I just got out of jail and dis is how ya welcome a nigga," Riley said advancing toward Jones a fake smile splitting his face from ear to ear. "You're not hiding something from me are ya Jonesy?"

"I don't know anything Escobar. I swear I don't," Jones said falling to his knees. "I don't know anything."

"Come on Jonesy we all know ya know everything dat's goes on in da underworld," Riley said and Ed and Rummy moved quickly to seize the quivering mess of a man. "If ya ain't gonna tell me I'll force it out."

Ed and Rummy dragged Jones back into the room he had first come out of. The smoke had cleared out to reveal a small office inside. The two ex-marines shoved Jones into the closest chair and Cindy quickly took out a roll of duck tape from one of the duffle bags Ed and Rummy had brought with them.

"Ya might want to leave for this," Riley said to Huey who seeing the rest of Riley's crew leaving the room followed them. Once Huey was out Cindy shut the battered door but not before Huey heard Riley say. "Now I'll make ya talk nigga."

"What's he going to do?" Huey said. He had an idea but wanted to hear it out loud from one of Riley's crew.

"He's gonna get our information," Cindy said. "Me and Reezy ran the syndicate as equal partners. Ed and Rummy were our muscle when we needed something cleaned up or a message sent we sent them to do it. When an important message needed to be sent or someone important dealt with or intimidated I did it. Reezy's job was getting us our information." Just as she finished speaking a high pitched scream erupted from the sealed off room.

Inside the room, Riley slowly circled Jones bouncing his bat off the palm of his hand. "So ya gonna tell me who kidnapped my niece Rosa Freeman nigga?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Escobar?" Jones pleaded desperately.

"I'm gonna ask ya one more time before I start swinging nigga," Riley said stopping his circling to line up a shot at Jones' left knee with his bat.

"I don't know anything about no kidnapping Esco I really don't," Jones pleaded in tears now.

"I warned ya," Riley said taking a full swing at Jones' knee shattering his knee cap with one powerful swing. Jones screamed in pain while Riley lined up his next shot to the right knee.

Suddenly Jones's attitude changed. He started laughing hysterically. "I'm a computer nerd Esco I don't need my legs."

"Then I'll aim a little higher nigga," Riley said realigning his shot for Jones' left hand that was taped flat to the arm of the chair for this exact purpose. Without asking a question this time Riley brought his bat down repeatedly on Jones' hand turning it to mush as Jones screamed a blood curdling scream of pain. "Ya ready to talk now. Ya can't play ya little computer games with ya hands like dat now can ya."

"Alright, alright I'll talk just spare my other hand," Jones broke and Riley just smiled.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I really don't Esco," Jones began saying and Riley lined up for a shot at Jones' only remaining good hand. "But I know who took her."

"Den out with it before I smash ya hand in out a boredom."

"It was a new group to Woodcrest. All I know is they came from Chicago a couple of months ago and call themselves the Revolution Stalkers," Jones said quickly terrifyingly eyeing the bat Riley still had lined up for another strike.

"What do dey think they are some super villain group from da comics?" Riley asked with a laugh.

"That's all I know about them, I swear Esco," Jones cried unable to look at his mangled hand.

"Who would know more?" Riley asked.

"Wynne. I know for a fact that Wynne has had connect with them recently. She would know what you need to know more than anyone," Jones snitched.

"Where can I find Wynne, Jones?"

"On the East side. She's got her headquarters in your old territory near McCarthy High," Jones said. Riley knew the school it was the public school for the city kids. All the kids living in the elite neighbourhood where he and his crew grew up all went to the more prestigious and until he and Huey, Caesar and Jazmine got there all white school Wuncler High.

"Now was dat so hard?" Riley asked before smashing Jones upside the head knocking his battered prisoner unconscious and probably giving him a concussion. "I can't have ya alerting Wynne before we get dere."

Riley wiped his bloody and now dented bat off on Jones' pant leg before exiting the room to his waiting brother and crew.

"Well?"

"Dere called da Revolutionary Stalkers," Riley said.

"Never heard of them," Ed said and by the others looks Riley knew no one had heard of them.

"Well Wynne has had dealings wit' dem. She's our next target," Riley said returning his bat to rest on his shoulder. "We're heading back to our old stomping ground, McCarthy High."

* * *

**Finally they have a lead and it leads back to Riley and his crew's old territory. Can they get the information they needed from Wynne? Will there be any surprises for Riley and his crew in their old territory?**


	6. Chapter 6 Bathtub

**A/N: **Huey is now after his second lead and what does Riley have in store for their next informant? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Bathtub

Huey climbed out of the Escalade at a gas station on the edge of what Riley explained was his old territory. The gas station was a little run down, the sign was missing a couple of letters and one of the pumps was covered in a large garbage bag. There were bars on all glass surfaces and he could see cameras hidden in the corners of the roof above the pumps.

"What are we doing here?" Huey asked remembering the last time they made an unscheduled stop at a convenience and it did not go well.

"We need gas," Rummy said grabbing the gas nozzle and sticking it in the SUV. "And we're hungry."

"Oh no we're not starting this again," Huey said sternly. "Me and Riley will go in and get whatever junk food and drinks you want. You two will stay out here and pump gas." Huey said pointing at Ed and Rummy.

"Whatchu guys want?" Riley asked eyeing the red slush machine in the window.

"Beer," Rummy said watching the ticker. There was no concern about money but he did not want to over fill it.

"Some Doritos and a titty magazine," Ed added.

"I'll take a slushie...blue," Cindy said.

"Aight," Riley said following Huey into the store.

"You know it might not be a good idea to have you near cameras," Huey said as they entered the store.

"Nigga just go. No one here is gonna snitch," Riley said heading directly for the slush machine while Huey's phone rang.

"Hello?" Huey asked, the caller ID showed his house but Jazmine would never call at such a time unless it was an emergency.

"Yo Huey it's me," Caesar said on the other end. "I just got in. My flight left early."

"You made it Ceez. How's Jazmine?" Huey asked grabbing a case of beer and a V8 from the large sliding door fridges at the back of the store before grabbing a bag of Doritos to meet Riley at the register not even going near the magazines.

"She's hanging in there but just barely," Caesar said. "She's lying down right now. I'm afraid she tired herself out crying."

"That's good she needs her rest," Huey said as Riley pulled out a stack of twenties from one of his pockets.

"I've got my stuff set up do you need me to do anything?" Caesar asked.

"We're looking for a person named Wynne," Huey said.

"Wait a sec," Caesar said and Huey could hear typing in the background. "There is a Michelle Wynvil near in your area."

"How of you know where we are?"

"Your Escalade is low jacked," Caesar said.

"Riley I'm assuming Wynne is an alias right?" Huey asked his brother as they gathered their junk.

"Right."

"Do you know Wynne's real name?"

"She came into da game just before I was arrested so I don't know much about her but I think her real name is somethin' like Michelle," Riley said as they exited the store and put their stuff in the SUV.

"What's that address?" Huey asked as they all climbed back into the vehicle and Rummy drove out of the gas station cracking open a beer.

"23095 King Drive East," Caesar replied.

"I got it," Rummy said suddenly turning onto another street. "We're only a few blocks away."

"Call me if you have anything else you need?" Caesar said hanging up.

Ten minutes later Rummy pulled the Escalade up into the empty driveway of 23095 King Drive East. Everyone exited the vehicle leaving their bigger weapons inside the SUV. This was not a guns blazing mission, but a more subtle one.

"We're gonna hafta handle dis wit' a little more of dat diplomatic shit," Riley said sliding his brass knuckles into his pockets.

"So no torture this time," Huey said as they walked up to the door.

"Ya can torture without large weapons," Riley said a fiendish smile on his face as he rang the doorbell.

It took only a few seconds until a skinny Latin American woman with square glasses and long brown hair answered. She was wearing a white t-shirt under blue overalls with only one shoulder done up. When she saw who answered the door she tried to quickly close the door but Huey got his foot in before she could.

"I trust ya know who I am," Riley said pushing by the woman.

"You're Riley Escobar," the woman stammered. "I thought you were in jail. They said I could set up here."

"Well I'm back and I plan to take back mah territory. Ya have quite da reputation and I want ya to work for me," Riley said entering the living room. The living room was modest with a single three seat green couch, two recliner chairs and a wooden coffee table in the middle. On the table was a laptop. It all faced a small twenty inch TV.

"I don't play both sides," Wynne said taking a seat in one of the recliner chairs folding her left leg over her right while looking intently at Huey. "What do you have to offer? My current employers have given me a pretty good deal for my information."

"Well first I will let ya live nigga, second a new and much bigga crib, maybe a nice whip to go along wit' dat. Pretty much anything ya want, rims whatever," Riley lied taking a seat opposite Wynne in the other chair. Cindy sat between them on the couch with Huey standing behind her, his hand fingering the M9 in his pocket. Ed and Rummy took up positions just be behind Riley and off to each side. All three mobsters had their hands on the trigger of their concealed guns.

"Interesting, but what guarantees that you will win the turf war?" Wynne asked leaning forward. Huey could tell she was intrigued but was trying to hide it so she would not give away her hand too early.

"I'm Riley fuckin' Escobar. If I want mah territory back it is only a matter of time before I get it back," Riley said arrogantly, raising his voice.

"That is a valid reason," Wynne agreed a little of her fear showing.

"Think it over," Riley said calm again. "While ya do, mind if I use ya shower? I've only been outta prison for a few hours and a nigga wanna get da stench of it off him."

"Sure I guess. It upstairs the first door on the left," Wynne said quickly glad to be out of the intimidating mob bosses presence for a few moments so she could weigh her non-existing options.

"Thanks," Riley said and as he stood up so did Cindy.

"Are both of you going because I don't want any of that in my house," Wynne said.

"I'm in enemy territory right now. I need a watch," Riley said. "Ed and Rummy ya niggas stay here wit' Huey." He ascended the stairs with Cindy close behind him locking eyes with Huey as he passed.

"You're Huey Freeman aren't you? You're running for mayor," Wynne said to Huey after she heard the water running.

"I am," Huey said grumpily.

"What are you doing in this part of the city?" Wynne asked. "I wouldn't expect a mayoral candidate to be in a place like this with the election tomorrow."

"I have more important business to attend to then the election," Huey said getting annoyed with Hispanic informer and his brother. What was Riley doing up stairs because there was no way he was taking a shower?

"What could be more important than becoming mayor right now?" Wynne asked nervously.

"My daughter," Huey said stepping around the couch and Ed and Rummy looked at each other with concern. "She's been kidnapped you don't know anything about it do you?'

Wynne looked away from Huey for a second with his eyes before saying, "I haven't heard anything."

"Are you sure because we have it on good standing that you know something about it," Huey said sticking one hand in his pocket ready to grab his M9 at a moment's notice.

"I'm telling you the truth. I haven't heard anything about a kidnapping," Wynne said but something was telling Huey she was lying.

"We know you work for this Revolutionary Stalker group, so you can save us the lies," Huey said. "We also know they had a hand in the kidnapping."

"They may have but they haven't told me anything," Wynne said her eyes darting up to the ceiling when the water stopped running. There was no way Riley was already done.

"I think you're lying," Huey said. "I think your hiding something."

"Ed, Rummy its time," Cindy's voice called from upstairs.

"Time for what?" Wynne asked suddenly very afraid.

"To get what we came for," Rummy said as the two ex-marines advanced on Wynne grabbing her by the arms and lifting her out of her chair.

"You coming Huey, this might be fun," Ed said to Huey as they dragged her up the stairs. Wynne kicked and struggled against the two much stronger men, but it barely slowed the two ex-marines. Following up behind them Huey would have felt sorry for her if it was not for the reason they were doing it.

Cindy met them outside the open bathroom door. Inside the room Riley was kneeling on one knee over the side of the tub feeling the water. "Ed, Rummy bring her here."

Ed and Rummy complied dragging Wynne, who was now screaming, to Riley who stood up, his sleeves rolled up. Riley took her by the hair from his friends and flexing his arms threw her into tub and water splashed over everyone in the bathroom. He grabbed her by the hair again pulling her head out of the water.

"You know what is coming next Wynne," Riley said dunking her head into the water and holding it there for twenty seconds before pulling her back out of the water gasping for breath. "Where are dey keepin' Rosa Freeman?"

"I don't know," Wynne sputtered coughing up water.

"I've heard dat enough today nigga. You tell me what I want to know or ya drown in ya own tub," Riley said dunking her back under the water in mid-breath. He pulled her up once again a few seconds later. "Ya ready to talk now nigga?"

"I aint' telling ya nothing," Wynne spat the water in her mouth in his face.

In a fit of rage Riley slammed Wynne's face against the tub wall before yanking her face within inches of his own, blood running from her nose and mouth and broken glasses hanging from her ear. "Answer my fucking question!" Riley dunked her back under the water, the clear water around her head turning red.

Huey watched his brother do his work half nauseated, half wanting to take his place. He wanted to look away, no one deserved this kind of treatment, but his daughter's life hung in the balance and he did not have time for the diplomatic route. He had to let the mobsters be mobsters if he was going to get to his daughter back before it was too late.

Riley pulled her out again, violently yanking her head back forcing any water in her throat down into her lungs. She coughed and sputtered through grimaces of pain. "Ya ready to tell me yet."

"The Temple," Wynne coughed barely audible to those in the bathroom.

"What was dat nigga?" Riley asked violently yanking her head back further.

"THE TEMPLE!" Wynne sobbed, tears mixing with the water on her face.

"Now was dat so hard nigga," Riley asked slipping his free hand his pocket and sliding one of his brass knuckles on before punching her in the temple and knocking her unconscious. Still holding her by the hair he dragged Wynne's unconscious body from the tub and left her sprawled on her bathroom floor.

"Was that necessary? "Huey asked as Riley washed his brass knuckles off in the tub and returned it to his pocket.

"We can't have niggas snitchin' before were get dere. It was either dis or cut out her tongue. Which can ya live with nigga?" Riley asked exiting the bath room.

"This," Huey admitted sparing the broken and unconscious woman one final look as they quickly went down stairs and out to the Escalade. Once inside he turned to Riley and asked, "What and where is the Temple?"

"It was our old downtown headquarters near Wuncler Plaza," Riley said as Ed pulled out of the driveway heading for Wuncler Plaza.

"Is it a strip club?" Huey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A strip club! Do I look like Tony fuckin' Soprano to ya nigga?" Riley asked annoyed.

"Then what is it?"

"A small office building," Riley answered.

"An office building," Huey groaned. "It could take hours to search an entire building. What if she is not there? We could lose valuable time we don't have."

"Call Caesar and get us a blue print," Riley said grabbing Ed's IPhone out of the cup holder separating him from Rummy. "Have him send it here nigga."

Huey hit the call button on his phone and it automatically connected him with his home phone. It rang a couple of times before Caesar picked it up. "What you need Huey?"

"I need you to get the blue prints to an office building called The Temple and send it to Ed's IPhone, can you do that?" Huey asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Caesar said and Huey heard the clicks and clacks of a keyboard on the side. "It should be coming through now?"

Ed's IPhone beeped signalling a message and Huey opened it to reveal the blue prints to a three floor office building. "Thanks Caesar."

"Wait Jazmine wants to talk to you," Caesar said quickly before he could hang up.

"Huey, Huey are you there?" Jazmine's concerned and frightened voice came over his phone.

"I am Jazmine settle down," Huey said softly into his phone.

"Are you alright. You aren't hurt are you?" Jazmine continued and Huey could hear she was near tears again.

"I'm fine Jazmine. Everyone is fine. It's been relatively easy so far. We should be home in the next few hours with Rosa safe and sound," Huey assured her in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

Jazmine sniffled on the other end before saying, "Please be safe Huey."

"I'll be fine. So far Riley has done most of the dangerous stuff."

"Make sure Riley stays safe too," Jazmine added getting worked up even more now that he reminded her that Riley was also there.

"I'll try but it's like trying to move a mountain with your bare hands," Huey said. "We'll be back in a few hours okay."

"Find our daughter Huey Freeman. Bring her back to me," Jazmine said her voice suddenly stern.

"I won't rest until I do," Huey said and Jazmine hung up the phone.

* * *

**With the location of the Revolutionary Stalkers hideout will Huey finally get his daughter back in one piece?**


	7. Chapter 7 Temple

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's fics 'More than Friends' and 'Choices' they're both great stories everyone should read and reviews ASAP.

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Temple**

"Park da car here," Riley said up to Ed as they turned into the Wuncler Plaza parking lot. "We'll walk da rest of da way."

"Okay boss man," Ed said pulling the SUV into a parking spot on the edge of the lot.

Huey got out of the SUV once again and met the rest of his search team at the back of the SUV. Riley opened the hatch and pulled out three long grey coats similar to the ones Ed and Rummy were already wearing. He handed one to Cindy and the other to Huey. "Put dese on. We don't need to alert da common niggas to our business."

Huey listened and put on the long coat before Riley discreetly handed him his katana which he proceeded to hide in the flaps of his coat where he found small loops running along the inside of the coat. They normally would have been for guns or knives but they worked well enough for his sword. While he was putting his sword away Riley was opening one of the duffle bags and handing out the weapons Rummy had packed in it. He pulled out knives, rifles, and handguns all with suppressors along with different types of grenades and passed them around the group. Lastly he handed Huey an USP .45 Elite pistol with a flashlight attached under the barrel and a Ump45 submachine gun, both had suppressors on their barrels.

Next her pulled out head pieces and distributed them to the group. "Put dese in ya ears." Next he pulled out some sport style sunglasses and handed them out.

"What do we need these for?" Huey asked looking at his sport style sunglasses.

"Style," Riley answered putting on his orange and black framed sunglasses.

"Can we go now?" Huey asked impatiently looking across the plaza to a small and skinny three floor office building with the large red sign that read "Temple" near the top right corner. If he had not been looking for it he would never had noticed it among the tall almost sky scraper sized buildings around it. His daughter was in that building and they were wasting time handing out weapons and head pieces and especially putting on glasses.

"Ya but we have to be all special ops on dis one," Riley said pulling out the second duffle bag. "Give me da IPhone Huey." Huey handed over the phone as they began walking across the plaza. "We need to sweep each floor one at a time so we don't miss anything. Da first thing we needda do is get control of a stairwell and get a nigga up to da roof to make sure da don't have a heli or somethin' up dere to escape on."

"Let's just go. I can't wait anymore," Huey grumbled growing irritated. His brother did not sound like any mobster he'd seen in the movies. He sounded more military than mafia.

"Aight, aight nigga" Riley said picking up the pace to a face walk.

They crossed the plaza without incident and got to the front doors of the building. Looking in from the outside it looked like a normal office building with a lobby desk against the far wall and there was even a security guard sitting behind it. Riley knew that the lobby was the only thing that looked like an office. The upper floors had offices but they were not offices would ever find in a legitimate business but maybe in the movies like Scarface. Most of the space would look like an abandoned office building with these offices hidden in corners and on the top floor so anyone wandering in would think it was under construction, at least that was how he had set it up and he could not see why they would change it up since everything was already set up for them. He would not be surprised if his original furniture and supplies were still in the building.

Entering the Temple Huey groaned as he recognized the obese guard sitting behind the security desk. His dark blonde hair was receding and his beady light blue eyes were locked on the hamburger in his hand. He had his feet up on his desk and he was listening to a radio talk show.

"Yo Dan," Rummy said greeting the security guard they had tried to kill years ago. The obese security guard had never found out it was them trying to kill him but Huey kind of wished they had.

"Oh look its twittely fucking dumbass and twittely fucking bigger dumbass again. I thought I got rid of your dumbasses years ago," Dan the security guy said looking at the pair of ex-marines like someone had shoved something up his overly large butt. "What are you two doing here? This is an empty building."

"Don't fuck wit' me nigga. I know what dis building is," Riley said reaching across the security desk and grabbing the obese guard by his collar and pulling him over the desk, his muscles bulging under the strain. Riley pulled out his engraved Desert Eagle and put it to Dan's head. "Ya have two options nigga get da fuck out or die."

"Eat my ass," Dan spat.

"Have it ya way," Riley sighed and pulled the trigger, spraying Dan's head all over the security desk.

"What did you do that for?" Huey asked turning away from the near headless obese corpse.

"Nigga wuz fuckin' annoyin'," Riley said pulling out his other Desert Eagle. "We have da elevators now. Who's going up?"

"I will," Cindy volunteered heading for the elevators. She hit the up button and the door opened and she disappeared inside.

"Okay den da rest of us will take dis elevator," Riley said hitting the up button beside the other elevator. When the elevator came opened with a bing they stepped in and Riley hit the second floor button.

"Why aren't we taking the stairs it's only a one flight?" Huey asked and his answer came a moment later when bullets riddled the outside of the opening door.

"Wooden doors don't stop bullets," Riley said pulling out his Desert Eagle as Rummy threw a flash grenade into the room.

"You know you're not very mob like, flash grenades really," Huey said pulling out his own pistols as Ed sprayed the room with his Uzis.

"Hey I'd like to come in here wit' da kiss of death and shit but we don't have time for dat shit," Riley said reaching his Eagles around the edge of the opened door and firing off a few rounds himself before ducking back inside.

"Kee-yah bitch!" Ed shouted suddenly jumping into the elevator door way still firing off his Uzis until a series of bullets hit him in the chest throwing him back into the elevator wall.

"Motherfuckers!" Rummy shouted firing his shot gun into to the room while running out of the elevator before sliding behind some piping.

"Come on," Riley said reloading his guns and standing up. He stepped out from his hiding place, his guns echoing loudly in the near empty room as most of his shots found most of their targets. Once he was empty he shoved his special Eagle back in his coat and tossed the other before pulling out two MP5s and continued shooting. "Huey check dose rooms over dere for Rosa."

Huey edged out of the elevator but no bullets came his way, everyone was too occupied with Riley and Rummy who had all but killed or maimed the men on the floor. He approached the first door and cautiously swung it open. When no bullets flew out he quickly stepped out fanning the room with his guns for any targets but there were none. The room was empty, completely barren not even a chair so he moved onto the next one and the one after that but they were all completely empty. The fourth one had a single crate inside piled high with silver square bundles. He knew what was in those bundles but they were not what he was looking for.

"She's not here," Huey said walking out of the last room on the floor.

"Den we're going to da next floor," Riley said kicking the door open to the stairwell open. "Ed get da fuck up."

"I got fuckin' shot again," Ed groaned picking himself up off the elevator floor and grabbed the duffle bag while he was at it.

Riley led the way to the next floor putting himself directly in front of Huey. He already knew the first floor would be an open shooting range, but the next floor would be more clustered offering them more coverage. They quickly ran up the stairs and Riley kicked in the second floor door as well. The floor was just a straight narrow hallway from their stairwell to the stairwell at the far side of the building as he had planned it and that stretch of hallway was empty.

"Clear all da rooms niggas," Riley said standing up against the wall beside the nearest side door. Putting away his reloaded MP5s he pulled out his Desert Eagle and replaced its empty magazine with a full one from one of the pockets of his coat. With his Eagle in one hand he opened the door with the other and quickly stepped into the room checking all its corners with his gun before yelling, "Clear."

Huey once again made his way down the hall checking every other room as Ed checked the others on his side of the hall. These rooms actually had stuff in them, they looked like real offices with desks and computers and some even had filing cabinets. He never thought organized crime needed this much organization. Many of them could have been fake offices to help with their cover but most looked used. Once again he made it all the way down the hall and found no one on the floor.

"We only got da big boss's office now. I don't think she is here Huey," Riley said coming out of the last room of his side of the hall way.

"She has to be here. We're out of leads," Huey said not wanting to believe him, but he knew there was truth in his brother's words.

"Maybe she is up dere," Riley said seeing his brother's dejected face.

"Let's just go," Huey said righting his face into a look of determination.

There was only one stairwell up to the next floor as he had attended. Anyone who wanted to come see the boss had to reach his office through that single stairwell that only connected to that floor and the boss's office.

As he came to the door he heard feet shuffling on the other side and Riley held up his hand to halt his comrades. "Dere's someone in dere?" he whispered to Huey. "We have to be careful in case Rosa is up here. When I get to three open da door and I'll go in."

Huey nodded and Riley began counting. When Riley got to two he turned the doorknob and at three he pulled it open and Riley stepped through the door way before suddenly turning and grabbing him and jumping down the stairs pushing Ed and Rummy down before him. Surprised by the sudden backward movement Huey lost his grip on his pistols. Up the stairs Huey heard, "Say hello to my little friend" and the doorway exploded.

"What the fuck was that?" Rummy said his legs hanging over his head on the landing separating the two staircases as it levelled out to accommodate the height of each floor.

"Da nigga's got a grenade launcher on his rifle," Riley said. "We're gonna need da big stuff Rummy."

"Finally," Rummy said grabbing the duffle bag from Ed who was all twisted up in the corner of the landing unconscious from hitting his head. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a DSR-Precision DSR 50 sniper rifle. Standing up Rummy fired two entire three bullet magazines into the boss's office, each bullet tore through the office leaving near fist sized holes in anything they went through. The devastating power of the rifle forced the occupant of the room into cover and gave them the chance to get into the room.

Riley was the first in putting himself directly in front of Huey so anything flying their way would hit him and not Huey as he had done every time they got into a fire fight that day. Being the first in the room Riley headed directly for his old heavy red mahogany desk where the grenade launching occupant had taken cover.

Huey entering the room right after Riley left the room's known occupant to Riley and looked around for his daughter. It was a massive office, nearly the size of the floors they had already cleared and yet he could not see Rosa anywhere. There was only the large desk Riley was running toward, an open glass cabinet full of guns, a few chairs around the desk, one high back leather black chair with the letters RS on it in gold, and a large 52 inch flat screen on the wall, but no Rosa.

"Huey duck!" Riley shouted running toward his brother as the man behind the desk pooped up holding an AK-47. Riley hit Huey full on as the man unloaded a clip at them. Riley's body convulsed as the AK's bullets bounded into his back tearing through his coat.

"Riley!" Huey shouted as his brother slumped off him his eyes wide in shock.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. The great Riley Escobar was nothing after all. I guess we all have our weaknesses," the man said advancing on Huey. His brown hair was slicked back with grease and he wore a white suit with a pink dress shirt that had its top two buttons open. "I was told to try and stop you when you got here. They never thought I would be able to get rid of you. This could save us all the hassle of kidnapping your daughter and coercing you out of the mayoral race."

"You kidnapped my Rosa to get me to drop out of the race," Huey said angrily looking at the business barrel of the AK-47.

"That's what I was told. They didn't give all the details. A ransom note should be arriving at your house soon, it's too bad you won't be there to get it," the man said with a sick smile.

"Where is Rosa?" Huey asked staring up at the man with blank eyes.

"She's not here that's all you need to know," the man said his smile widening. "I'm Pablo Reice and I'll be your executioner."

Pablo suddenly arched his back as a gunshot ran out through the office. "I'm not too sure about dat dawg," Cindy said stepping out of the door leading to the roof.

Pablo looked at Huey with surprise just before a second suppressed gunshot from a sniper rifle rang out and Pablo was left with a giant hole in his chest. Pablo collapsed in a pool of his own blood he was dead before he hit the ground.

With the threat eliminated Cindy dropped her guns and ran to Riley. "Reezy are ya still alive?"

"Barely," Riley whispered coughing up blood before passing out.

"Where did you come from?" Huey asked Cindy as Rummy joined them in the room carrying the disoriented Ed of his shoulder.

"First we need to get Reezy out of here," Cindy said grabbing Riley's Desert Eagle.

Huey looked at equally worried at his brother who had taken those bullets in his place. With his daughter not in the building they were back to square one again, but this time they had a little hope since a ransom note was coming and as Rummy said that meant they would not harm his daughter as long as they needed her as a bargaining chip to get what they wanted from him. He had time to worry about his brother.

Cindy quickly made a small stretcher from her coat, Rummy's sniper rifle and a second similar rifle from the duffle bag to support Riley's back. She and Huey lifted him onto the stretcher and headed for stairwell.

"Rummy go get da car," Cindy shouted at the ex-marine and he ran down the stairs with Ed still over his shoulder.

"So you had good timing there," Huey said quickly walking backward down the stairs supporting Riley's upper half on the stretcher that was only long enough to fit the top half of his brother's body, his legs dangling down from Cindy's side.

"Nah when I got up dere, dere were a few guys waiting and I took dem out. I waited up dere for ya'll to come out and den I heard the explosion so I decided to come down. Both doors were locked so it took me a quick sec to shoot dem open, but by den Riley wuz already down," Cindy said and Huey could see what he thought was a tear roll down her cheek from behind her sunglasses but it could have been a bead of sweat, Riley was heavy and having to use their own force to keep the stretcher together was not helping either.

"Lucky you came when you did," Huey said as they nearly ran through the second floor to the elevator. Huey manoeuvring himself awkwardly around the stretch rapidly hit the down button to Cindy's elevator with his pinkie finger while still holding onto the butt of the sniper rifle.

"I should have been dere sooner," Cindy said as the elevator opened.

"You can't blame yourself for this. It was my fault. He was protecting me," Huey said. "I don't know why he was doing it though."

"Because you are his big bro and you have a family. He believes ya'll life is worth more den his and he would give his life a hundred times to save ya once so little Rosa does not have to grow up wit'out a father," Cindy said to him as the elevator opened on the lobby floor.

"How do you know that? My life is not worth more than his," Huey said pushing open the main doors and carrying his brother outside.

"Reezy told me before we went to jail," Cindy said as Rummy pulled up in the Escalade with Ed slumped over and barely conscious in the passenger seat and popped the hatch.

"Why would he think that?" Huey asked lifting Riley into the back of the Escalade where Rummy had lowered the back seat to make more room before they both climbed in beside him and he closed the hatch.

"He said and dese were his exact words ya going places and he was a glorified drug lord, scum," Cindy said.

"That's bullshit utter bullshit," Huey said as Rummy sped out of the Plaza dialling the number of their doctor on the phone. They could not take Riley to the hospital; he would be sent right back to jail.

"Where are we going Huey?" he asked.

"Go to my house," Huey said Rummy feeling his brother's pulse which was too weak. He would check his back but he was too afraid to move his brother again. He would have to pray for the second time in his life, this time for a more important prisoner's life.

* * *

**Is Riley going to be okay? What will Huey do now that their big lead turned out to be a bust?**


	8. Chapter 8 Bullets

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Bullets**

Rummy pulled the Escalade up to the Freeman house at full speed, he turned the wheel sharply spinning the car, and its wheels screeched loudly as the car did I full three-sixty spin coming to a stop along the curb. The Escalade's hatch immediately popped open and Huey jumped out grabbing the end of Riley's makeshift stretcher and pulling him out as Cindy grabbed the other end as it came to the end of the SUV. Without waiting for Rummy or Ed, the two ran up the lawn trying to keep the stretcher stable.

Upon hearing the screeching of the SUV's wheels, the front door of the Freeman house burst open. Jazmine was the first out followed closely by Caesar and a tall tanned white man with short spiked blonde hair. He was not wearing a white coat, but he did have a stethoscope around his neck.

"Take him into the dining room I have everything set up there," the blonde doctor said with a South African accent pulling Jazmine away from the door so Huey could enter the house without stopping.

"God, Huey what happened?" Jazmine said tears once again rolling down her face as she looked at the unconscious mob boss who had dried blood running down from his mouth.

"He was shot several times in the back," Huey said passing through the door and into the dining room. Once in there he and Cindy set Riley down on the dining room table where the doctor had laid out a white cloth on the table and had the tools ready on a small cart.

"Out," the doctor ordered as soon as they moved Riley from the stretcher to the table. "Caesar come in here and help." Caesar entered the room wearing a mask, gloves and scrubs.

Huey nodded and pushed the reluctant Cindy out of the room. He walked a little dazed to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. He's daughter had been gone for nearly half a day and the only things he knew was a group called the Revolutionary Stalkers were the kidnappers and what they might what from him, he did not know where they were, who they were, and why they would want him out of the race of mayor, it was only the mayoral position of a primarily small white suburban city. If all this was not enough now his brother was unconscious behind white curtains where a so called doctor who barely looked thirty was possibly operating on him.

"Are you okay Huey," Jazmine sniffled drying her eyes.

"I'll be fine, but I'm not too sure about Riley," Huey said staring at the white curtain that surrounded his kitchen table

"He'll be fine. It's Riley we're talking about," Jazmine assured him. "He's been shot almost as many times than 50 Cent and he is still alive."

"Yeah but never like this. He took half a clip of AK-47 bullets in the back," Huey disagreed burying his face in his hands to hide his face. He could feel himself breaking down and he did not want Jazmine to see, she would only worry and it would cause her more pain and suffering.

"He'll be fine," Jazmine said again wrapping her arm around her shaken husband.

"But what if he's not? It all my fault," Huey said finally breaking down, sobbing into his hands. "It's my fault he is in there right now."

"He chose to leave prison with you. He knew the risks," Jazmine said trying to comfort him, but it just sounded cold.

"That doesn't matter. It's my fault. He took every one of those bullets for me," Huey said looking up at his wife through bleary eyes. He looked at her not for comfort but for damnation. If Riley died he might as well have been the one who killed him. His own weakness caused this. Rather than focusing on the problem at hand he had ignored it and went looking for his daughter. He had been selfish and it could cost his brother, who was already risking his freedom, his life to help him.

Jazmine just rubbed his shoulder bringing him in to cry on her shoulder. She had no words for her husband at that moment. What could she say to that revelation without sounding like a cold bitch?

"And to make things worse I still don't know where Rosa is," Huey said releasing all his frustrations and sorrow on Jazmine's shoulder.

"Reezy ain't gonna kick da bucket," Cindy said entering the room from the basement half dressed a towel wrapped around her lower half and only wearing a bra.

"How do you know?" Huey said looking up at Riley's significant other. Here he was in tears and she was getting ready to take a shower.

"I didn't see no blood did ya'll?" Cindy asked. "Dere was no blood on da stretcher when we took Reezy off it."

"It could be internal. He was bleeding out his mouth," Huey said but Cindy just shook her head.

"Naw dawg, he'll be aight, just watch," Cindy said before disappearing down the hallway and up the stairs. A few minutes later Huey heard the shower turn on.

"How can she be so confident?" Huey asked finally regaining control of his emotions and wiping away the tears as if they never happened.

"She isn't," Jazmine said and upstairs standing in the shower Cindy tried to hide her own tears and worry from the world with the water spouting from the showerhead letting them wash away forever into the drain. "But she is trying to have faith and believe Riley will be alright. It's all see can do right now."

Huey's attention was grabbed at that moment as the white curtain was thrown open and the doctor stepped out. His gloves were covered in bright red blood and there was even more smeared on the apron he wore over his clothes where he had wiped his hands at some point.

He lowered his masked to reveal a smile. "He'll be fine. Most of the bullets were stopped by the vest but five made it through. Three of those were pushed through by other bullets that hit the same spot and will only cause some minor bruises. One of the other two just grazed his side and while it might cause him some discomfort for a few days will not stop him in the slightest. The last bullet was the one I was most concerned about. It seems to have hit the edge of the vest and kept going. It did not hit anything vital as its momentum was stopped by the vest but the force was enough to break the skin and bury it half in his back."

"What about the blood in his mouth?" Huey asked with a giant sigh of relief.

"He bit the inside of his mouth," the doctor said with a small chuckle. "The shock of so many bullets hitting in such a short time must have triggered something in his brain and he bite down on the inside of his lip breaking the skin. It's seems he passed out from the shock."

Huey dragged his hand down his face while he let out another sigh. His brother would be alright. He had not killed Riley.

Upstairs the shower stopped and moments later Cindy came flying down the stairs wearing some of Riley's clothes. They were rather big on her but she did not seem to mind. "Rummy said Riley was alright," she said anxiously trying to look around the doctor at the table, but he had only opened the curtain enough from his frame to get out.

"He'll be fine. In fact he is awake now," the doctor said and before he could finish his sentence Cindy was pushing past him.

"Riley," she said beside the table where Riley laid his back tears welling in her eyes unable to hold them back in front of everyone any longer. Looking at him no one would have thought he had been shot with an AK-47 only an hour before.

"Dere's no need to cry C-Murph," Riley said in a slurred voice from the local anaesthetic. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with a weak smile. "I'm Riley Escobar a few bullets ain't gonna stop me." He smirked oddly unable to move his bottom lip much with the stitches in it. "Guess what?"

"What Reezy?" Cindy asked with a smile.

"I just passed 50 Cent. Dat's ten times now," Riley laughed. "Who's da real nigga now?"

"Just shut up Reezy," Cindy groaned smacking him in the forehead. She turned back to the doctor, "Thank you Hughes."

"No problem Cindy. It was my pleasure. I've missed the steady pay check the four of you provided for me before you went to jail," Hughes smiled. "Besides this one was one of the easiest jobs I've done for you." Hughes took off his gloves and apron. "If you have no more need for me I'll take my leave."

"You got take a look at Ed. He's been little off since he woke up," Rummy said coming back in the room.

"He'll be fine. He's just a little groggy. He'll be fine in an hour," Hughes said. "Just keep him away from the guns, for all our sakes."

"Thanks Doc," Rummy said as Hughes left shutting the open door behind him.

Huey walked up to Riley who was being helped to a sitting position on the table by Cindy.

"What's up bro?" Riley asked in his slur.

"I'm sorry Riley. You took those bullets for me when you shouldn't have," Huey said expecting some hateful comment from his brother but none came.

"What's a few bullets between bros nigga," Riley laughed. "Better me den you."

"Thanks Riley, for everything."

Riley slid off the table using Cindy to stabilize himself. "Save ya thanks until we have Rosa back."

"You're still going to help," Huey said a little surprised.

"Of course nigga. A few bullets ain't gonna scare me away. I'm in dis to da end, one way or the other."

"One way or the other?" Huey did not like the sound of that.

"We find Rosa or I die trying," Riley slurred determination in his eyes.

* * *

**Now that Riley seems to be okay what will Huey do next? When is the ransom note coming? Why do the Revolutionary Stalkers want Huey out of the race for mayor? Will Flowers come be back?**


	9. Chapter 9 Ransom

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Ransom

Huey sat on his couch watching the phone as the hours slipped by tormenting his mind and will. He itched to get back outside and search for his daughter but they had no leads and Riley was still feeling the effects of his medication and was quite useless to him.

"Huey staring at the phone isn't going to make things happen any faster," Caesar said from the other room the sound of keyboard keys clacking filling the air. Since getting out of his scrubs, Caesar had been clacking on his keyboard nonstop trying to find them a lead. He had hacked into every website, phone, and Wi-Fi device associated with his mayoral opponent and had not found a single linking his opponent to Rosa's kidnapping. On the low tech side of things Riley had Ed and Rummy scouring the streets trying to dig up more information but so far the two ex-marines had come up with nothing but drug deals and turf war business.

"Shut up Caesar," Huey snapped his patience at its last thread.

"Calm down bro we'll find her," Riley said laying on the other couch his head resting on Cindy's lap.

"It's almost been twenty-four hours. They could be half way around the world by now," Huey growled jumping from his seat in anger and storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Riley started to get up to follow his brother but Cindy put pressure on his chest with her hand keeping him down while Jazmine got up following her husband up stairs.

Huey stormed into his daughter's room collapsing beside her bed and putting his face in his hands. The room still smelled like Rosa even after nearly a day of airing out and it just made his heartache more.

He looked up at the mirror in the corner of Rosa's room. "Such a great revolutionary you turned out to be," he snapped at his reflection. "You can't even protect your own family. How are you supposed to change the world?"

"One step at a time," Jazmine said from the doorway her hands over her womb.

"What?"

"You asked how you are going to change the world and the answer is one step at a time," Jazmine answered moving from the doorway to sit down beside Huey.

"It's not that simple," Huey refuted.

"But it is Huey. You just have to keep moving forward. No one ever got anywhere by standing still. If you keep moving forward you'll find Rosa and you will change the world," Jazmine said putting her hand on his shoulder. "And if things get to hard you have more than one pair of willing shoulders to place some of the burden on. Downstairs are three people who would die for you and your dream. Use them and get where you need to go."

"I can't sacrifice them for my dreams," Huey disagreed.

"No one said sacrifice. They are going to help you no matter what so I'm telling you not to waste their conviction use it to make yourself stronger," Jazmine said. "Now get back downstairs and do what you do best, make a plan."

"A plan on what? We know nothing but a name of a group. A group that doesn't show up in any form of media," Huey protested as Jazmine stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Then go downstairs and show some strength. They are all looking for you to be their rock as much as you are them," Jazmine replied pulling him to his feet. "I'm looking for you to be my rock."

Huey just stared into her eyes and in those brown swirls he found his conviction again and just in time to ass something crashed through a window downstairs. He ran out into the hall and jumped straight over the edge of the floor landing on the ground beside the last stair. Running into the living room he found Riley holding a brick with a piece of paper rolled around it.

"I think it's for you," Riley said tossing him the brick.

On the piece of paper was written his name in cut out letters and he greedily ripped off the tape that was holding the note to the brick and threw the reddish rectangle back out his broken window. He opened the note and read it aloud, "Come to dock fifty-seven at midnight tonight if you want to see your daughter alive. Bring your friends but no police."

"Finally," Riley said flexing his muscles in anticipation.

"Why dock fifty-seven?" Caesar asked entering the room.

"No clue but if Rosa's kidnappers are there then we are going to be there. Call Ed and Rummy Riley and get ready. We leave in two hours," Huey said crumpling the note in his fist as he heard cars screech to a stop outside his house.

They all saw the silent red and blue flashes and immediately Cindy grabbed Riley and dragged him out the back door as someone knocked on the door. She returned seconds later without her mob partner in time to see Huey opening to the door to let in a group of police officers with Officer Davis at their head.

"Huey Freeman," Davis said with a short nod in Huey's direction.

"Officer Davis, what do you owe the pleasure?" Huey asked trying to be polite while thinking of ways to get the police out of his house as fast as he could. It was only a matter of time before they found Riley wherever Cindy had hidden him.

"We have reports that your brother Riley was spotted in the area," Davis said walking into the living room.

"How gave you those reports because he hasn't come here yet?" Huey lied following the officers into his living room where Cindy was sitting on one couch without Riley and Caesar was sitting on the other. He heard movements upstairs and when he saw Jazmine peek her head down the stairs he shook his own and motioned for her to stay up there, she was not a good liar.

"A Mrs. Von Heusen and an Uncle Ruckus," Davis said once again pulling out his notebook. "They reported a black male six foot one inches with black cornrows and a thuggish appearance."

"That sounds like Riley but as I said he hasn't come here while I've been here," Huey said moving the ransom note around in his closed fist. He was anxious to get rid of these guys and get back to planning how he was going to get Rosa back.

"Have you been out?" Davis asked.

"For most of the morning," Huey said. "Campaign business."

"But your campaign manager, a Thomas DuBois was on the local news earlier this morning telling everyone that you would not be delivering your speech due to a family emergency," Davis caught his lie.

Huey's mind went into overdrive as he thought of a way to get out of this one. "Well if you haven't noticed I am having a family emergency right now, but I still have an election tomorrow. I needed to make sure Mr. DuBois had everything in order."

"So no one was here at the house all morning then?" Davis asked buying the new lie.

"I was," Caesar said.

"And you are?" Davis asked pulling out his notebook to take down Caesar's information.

"Michael Caesar, a family friend. I flew in this morning after hearing the news," Caesar said.

"Flew in from where?"

"The University of Maryland."

"You didn't drive that's a short way to be flying?"

"I needed to get here quick. I have a friend who owns a few private jets," Caesar said truthfully.

"Let me guess a Mr. Ed Wuncler the third," Davis guessed.

"Correct. Ed lent me the use of one of the jets and a pilot his father had stored there so I could get here as soon as possible."

"And you've been here all day?"

"Yes."

"And Riley Freeman did not show up at this house in that time?"

"No," Caesar lied.

"To be fair Officer Davis Mrs. Von Heusen and Uncle Ruckus are not exactly on good terms with the family. They have been known to start a lot of hate based trouble in the neighbourhood," Huey interjected. "I would not be surprised if they were making this up in an attempt to cause trouble for me and my family. It's rather sick if you ask me to be making things up like that during this painful time for my family."

Officer Davis nodded his head in agreement. "We have gotten a few reports about them before. I will have to have another chat with them."

"Have you found anything on my daughter yet?" Huey asked trying to put enough infliction in his voice to make it sound like he was genuinely concerned parent trusting the police to find his daughter.

"Nothing substantial yet. We have teams looking, but our resources are limited," Davis admitted. He closed his notebook and returned it to his belt. "I think we're done here."

"Thank you officer," Huey said with a fake smile.

Officer Davis turned with his fellow officers and left the room heading for the door until Davis suddenly turned back around. "Oh and Huey if you happen to see your brother would you tell him that the right thing to do would be to turn himself in after he is done whatever he is doing. We're under staffed you know," Davis said with a wink. "Oh and watch out for Agent Flowers he's woken up from his coma but he claims his memory is a little fuzzy."

Huey just stood in place shocked. Davis knew he was lying about everything, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. Was it because they were doing his job for him?

Once the police cruiser pulled away from the house everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief. Cindy went to get Riley while Huey collapsed on the couch and Caesar left the room and returned with his laptop.

"What did the note say Huey?" Jazmine said finally joining them in the living room.

"They want me to come to dock fifty seven at midnight," Huey said fire in his eyes once again. "Where is dock fifty-seven Caesar?"

Caesar hit a few keys and brought up a map of the city and turned his laptop to face everyone. "This is where you guys went this morning," Caesar said point to one end of the harbour that stretched around the Woodcrest shorefront. He moved his finger around the shorefront to the other side. "This is where dock fifty-seven is."

"How do you know where we were this morning?"

"LoJack remember. I can access the information from my phone," Caesar explained.

"You have to tell Officer Davis," Jazmine pleaded. She did not want to see another one of her family or friends carried into the house on a stretcher.

"I can't the note said to come alone," Huey said unfolding the note he had had in his fist the entire time.

"You can't go alone," Jazmine said near tears again.

"He ain't," Riley said entering the room with Cindy before picking up his Desert Eagle from end table between the two couches. "I'm going."

"You can't go with just you guys either. How knows how many of them there are," Jazmine cried. "You're already hurt because of our problems."

Riley tapped the tattoo of baby Rosa on his forearm with the muzzle of his Eagle. "Dis is my problem too."

* * *

**With a location and a time will Huey finally get Rosa back? Does Davis really know and how long will it take to Flowers to find out?**


	10. Chapter 10 Docks

**A/N: **We're nearing the end of the story only a few more action packed chapters left. That being said I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me. We may be nearing the end of this story but if the demand is there a sequel is possibly in development let me know what you think.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures Inc. does.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Docks

They could see the waves crashing against the docks as they pulled up in Huey's Mustang. The lolling sounds of the water only served to reinforce the darkness of what was about to take place. Cindy put Huey's car in park a dozen metres from the single light shining from a boathouse nearby. Both back doors of the Mustang opened and two figures wearing a red and blue hoodie respectively with the hood drawn over their faces stepped out and stood beside the green car facing the light. From the driver's seat Cindy joined them, her hands in the front of her own black hoodie grasping the P220s she had hidden there.

Out in the water they could see a large ship anchored in the deep water. Other then the light from the boathouse it was the only other source of light in the area and all it did was illuminate the yacht like a beacon in the distance.

In their ears they could hear the faint buzz of the ear pieces Caesar had given them. With Flowers possibly on their tails using cell phones was not an option anymore. The ear pieces were tiny two way radios that were powerful enough to cover the entire city so no matter where they went as long as they were in the city they were in constant contact with Caesar and his computers.

Huey and Riley looked at each other and nodded before stepping toward the light of the boathouse. As they reached the edge of the dirty yellowish light six men stepped out of the shadows beside the boathouse.

"We've been waiting Huey Freeman," the lead man said. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and dark red tie. His black hair was slicked back and he had a toothpick in his mouth. He looked exactly like a mobster from the movies. Around him the other five men were similarly dressed in suits.

"You have something that belongs to me," Huey's voice said form under the blue hood.

"Did you come alone?" the man asked.

"Only those that you see here," Huey answered. "Now about my daughter."

"She is safe if that is what you want to know," the man said taking the toothpick out of his mouth before licking his lips and putting the toothpick back in.

"I want her back," Huey said sternly.

"And you will in due time," the man said. "My name is Sergei Radislov and we have some business to attend to before I can return your daughter to you Huey Freeman."

"Speak and fast," Huey growled.

"First it is an honour to meet you Riley Escobar. You are a legend in this city," Sergei said looking at the red hooded man. Riley just grunted and turned his head away. "You are the past though. I am the future. Soon my name will be the one that brings fear to the Underworld and you will be but a memory."

"As we want it to be," Cindy said gripping her pistols tighter inside the pocket of her hoodie. "You can have our territory. We don't want it anymore."

"Cindy McPhearson I presume. Your name is just as feared as your partners, the Blonde Demon of Woodcrest. We could use you in our organization," Sergei said with a slick oily smile.

"I'm retired," Cindy said simply.

'Too bad, we could have used someone of your skill."

"Enough stalling. Where is Rosa?" Huey demanded his voice laced with venom and anger.

"First the terms of our exchange," Sergei said. "You must give us something to get poor little Rosa back."

"What?"

"It's quite simple really we want you to drop out of the mayoral race," Sergei answered once again removing his toothpick and licking his lips before putting it back.

"Why do you want me out of the race?"

"Let's just say we have a vested interest in your opposition. How can I put this so you understand, he's like the Dubya of this mayoral race," Sergei smiled. "He's incompetent and we have big plans for this city and we need a weak mayor who we can bend easily to our will. You are too stubborn and too righteous so you have to go."

"You kidnapped my daughter so you could put a weak mayor in office," Huey growled stepping toward Sergei and his comrades.

"It's the cost of doing business." Sergei shrugged his shoulders. "Do we have a deal?"

"You will return Rosa to me and leave my family alone," Huey said still advancing on Sergei. Around him Sergei's men raised their guns pointing them all at Huey.

"In exchange for your withdrawal from the mayoral race, yes," Sergei confirmed.

"I can see you are a man of honour and dignity Sergei Radislov and I will take your word for it. I will drop out of the race in return for my daughter," Huey said holding out his hand to Sergei. "Since we are both men of honour let our words hold our agreement in this hand shake."

Sergei looked down at the hand cautiously. "We have an arrangement then," he agreed reaching for the hand.

At the last second Huey shot his hand forward grabbing Sergei by the forearm. The sudden movement against Sergei arm dragged his sleeve up revealing the name Rosa and a date and the chin of a baby's face on Huey's forearm. Huey jerked his head back letting his hood fall off revealing his entire head to Sergei for the first time but there was no afro on the top of that head as Sergei expected.

"You're not Huey Freeman," Sergei said fear spreading rapidly across his face. "You're...you're...'

"Huey now," Riley said reaching into his hoodie's pocket to pull out his Desert Eagle. Behind him the red hooded figure threw back his hood to reveal the afro Sergei was expecting and pulled out Cindy's' MP5s. Beside him Cindy already had her P220s out and was running back for cover behind Huey's Mustang as Sergei's men opened fire on her. Huey unleashed a spray of bullets at his daughter's kidnappers a wide smile on his face. He was finally going to get his revenge.

Riley pulled Sergei toward him and smashed his Eagle into the Russian mobster's temple knocking him unconscious. Thanks to the spray of bullets from Huey and Cindy he was able to escape to cover behind some empty metal oil drums.

Huey felt a grim satisfaction as he stood out in the open holding back the triggers of his MP5s. Each bullet that bit into his daughter's kidnappers was like a small wave of redemption. It took only five seconds for the scene to play out and at the end all five of Sergei's men were corpses on the dock and only the Mustang had taken a few bullets on their side of things.

When his guns were empty Huey finally lowered them and walked over to where Sergei was laying unconscious among his dead comrades. Crouching down he smacked Sergei in the face repeatedly until the fallen mobster came back to the world of the living.

"Where is my daughter?" Huey demanded clasping Sergei around the neck with one of his hands and putting pressure down on his trachea.

"I'm not telling you anything," Sergei choked. "You'll never see your daughter alive now."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Huey screamed driving his fist into Sergei's face breaking his nose in a splatter of blood.

Huey drew back to deliver another punch, but Riley grabbed his balled fist at the wrist. "Nigga ya ain't doin' dat right. Don't just beat him. Ya got to cause extreme pain like dis," Riley said stepping on Sergei's forearm straightening his arm out on the ground. With his other foot he stomped down on Sergei's index finger crushing its bones and earning a loud cry of pain from Sergei. He stomped on the next finger and the next earning screams from Sergei each time. "Ya ready to talk yet nigga?"

Through his screams of pain Sergei spat up at Riley but missed.

Riley stomped down with his heel on Sergei's palm smashing the tiny bones in his hand. "I'll break every fucking bone in ya body till ya answer mah brother."

"I won't talk," Sergei screamed this time in defiance, his eyes darting to the boat and back to the brothers.

"Too late," Riley said lining his Desert Eagle up with Sergei's forehead. Without a second of hesitation he pulled the trigger planting one of the Eagle's fifty calibre bullets in Sergei's brain.

Huey got up off the corpse of Sergei. "What did you do that for Riley? How are we supposed to find Rosa now? He was our only lead."

"I know where Rosa is," Riley said removing his hoodie to reveal his corded muscles and navy blue bullet proof vest.

"Where then Riley?" Huey asked looking at his brother desperately.

"Da boat," Riley said pointing to the yacht out at sea. The boat was too far away to hear the sounds of the conflict on the docks and it still sat serenely on top of the water lit up by its many lights.

* * *

**Is Riley right? Is Rosa on the boat? If so what could be awaiting the trio on the floating hunk of metal?**


	11. Chapter 11 Floating

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

You should all go check out DaveTheWordsmith's new fic 'More than Friends' it looks like it is going to be a great one

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Floating

After Riley had disposed of Sergei they had found a small aluminum hull motor boat floating inside the boathouse. After a quick call to Ed and Rummy they hopped in the boat and Riley started the drawstring motor.

The boat cut through the still water its motor humming along. It had to belong to Sergei and his thugs since the yacht made no reaction to the humming of the motor. No one even showed up on the deck to find out what was making the noise.

"Huey, Huey," Caesar's voice suddenly came through the earpiece in his right ear. "Can you hear me?"

"I can, but you're going to have to speak up," Huey said pressing the earpiece.

"Is that a boat motor?"

"Yeah we're on the way to where we think they are holding Rosa," Huey said staring up at the brightly lit yacht. He could now hear music coming from the boat and some high pitched laughs. They were having a party on the boat his daughter was on. It was a big boat though. The biggest yacht he had ever seen. It was easily over two hundred feet long. Whoever owned the boat was extremely rich, but that did not surprise him as he was dealing with the criminal underworld.

"Well do it fast because Flowers was just here a couple of minutes ago," Caesar said. "He's after Riley and I think he might know where you guys are."

"Thanks for the heads up we'll move as fast as we can," Huey said and he heard the small snap of the radio connection being closed off. With Flowers on the way it was too dangerous to leave the line open needlessly.

"What wuz dat about?" Riley asked slowing the boat down as they came under the shadow of the yacht.

"Flowers was at the house. Caesar thinks he knows where we are and that he is on his way here," Huey said spotting a ladder near the front of the ship. He used his hands to lead the boat up to the ladder where Riley finally cut the engine completely.

He was the first one up the ladder a KA-BAR in one hand and his M9 in the other. After finishing with Sergei he had gone back to his bullet hole scarred car to retrieve his katana which he now had slung over his back.

Cindy was the next one up, her MP5's slung over her shoulders and a duffle bag strapped on her back. The bag taken from Ed's Escalade was filled with all the things they had gathered that morning at the Wuncler Estate.

Riley was the last one up after tying the rope at the end of the boat to the ladder.

Huey stopped at the top of the ladder and cautiously peaked up on deck. He barely turned his head to the right when he heard footsteps. He lowered his foot cautiously to warn Cindy to get further down the ladder and he followed. When he judged the footsteps to be right above the ladder he lunged up grabbing the man around the mouth and plunging his dagger into this heart. To make sure his victim did not make a sound he had to use both hands and that left him without some way of stabilizing himself so he fell backward toward the water. Before he fell all the way Riley reached out and grabbed his foot and Huey gripped the corpse tighter when his body jerked from the sudden stop. Slowly while trusting Riley to hold on to him he lowered the body into the water so it would not make a splash. Almost immediately the body bobbed in the water and was carried away by the current of the ocean.

With the guard disposed of he grabbed the ladder and righted himself before following his brother up the ladder. Once up on the yacht deck he pulled out Ed's iPhone which had began beeping. He hit the incoming message button and blueprints to the yacht appeared before his eyes along with a message saying Ed and Rummy were on their way with a quick escape route in case Flowers showed up.

"We've got blueprints," Huey whispered. Flowers was already on their tails and presumably knew where they were and Caesar must have decided it was worth the risk to send the images and message. Huey had to agree if that was his thinking. These images would speed up their mission and allow them to get Rosa or the information they needed to find her and get out.

"Got to hand it to Caesar, da nigga knows his way around a computer," Riley smiled looking over Huey's shoulder at the blueprints. "We should head dere." He pointed to the very top of yacht. "She's either dere or da nigga in charge of dis boat is dere and he'll tell us where she is."

"Then let's head there," Huey said wiping his knife off on his hoodie before taking it off and throwing it overboard. Like Riley he was wearing a bullet proof vest but he was also wearing black long sleeve shirt.

Crouching along the edge of the boat following the curves of the railing they made their way along the side of the boat until they found a door at the back of the ship. Huey slowly opened the door and Cindy entered her guns out ready to fire. They could hear music and laughter but so far had seen no one. If there was a party it was on the upper level of the Codecasa yacht.

The room was a typical yacht room with booth like seating lining the walls and small tables with swivel chairs in the middle. Everything was covered in beige leather and there was a large flat screen in two of the room's circular corners facing each other. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the second level behind a cabin door. Riley led the way up the small flight of stairs but stopped at a second door. He peeked into the room and held his hand out for Huey and Cindy to stop.

"Dere up here," Riley said. "Twenty maybe thirty niggas. It's a club party."

"Can ya see the way up to da top level Reezy?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah but it's across da room," Riley said. "We should be able to sneak through. None of dese niggas will notice us. We kinda look like some of da security and I see coke goin' 'round."

"Then let's go. We don't have time to waste. Flowers could be here at any minute," Huey urged him forward after they had hidden their weapons and Riley opened the door just enough for them to slip in.

As Riley had said no one even noticed them and amazingly no one noticed the katana strapped to his back. The room was filled with flashing coloured lights and the constant booming beat of some dance song he had never heard. Almost everyone in the room was either dancing or shouting orders at the bartenders.

Once again Riley led the way through the room simply pushing the dancing party-goers out of his way, they were too drugged up to even care. When he noticed the guard standing in front of the door he slid his own KA-BAR out of its holder along the bottom of the back of his vest. He walked casually up the guard and before the guard could say a word to tell him to move away he rapidly stabbed his knife into his torso. In barely three seconds he had stabbed and removed the knife several times and the guard fell to his knees as his blood poured out. Riley grabbed the man by the back of his head and threw him onto the dance floor. This got the party-goers attention and the screams quickly followed.

The security in the room made a move to come after them but a magazine's worth of well placed bullets from Cindy ended that threat.

Riley did not spare the dead security or screaming people a single thought as he threw open the door leading up to the top level. He took the stairs at a run with Huey and Cindy close on his heels and kicked open the circular fine oak wooden door that separated him from the final floor on the yacht.

Riley drew out his Desert Eagle and holding his knife perpendicularly under it aimed it across the room at the high backed chair that was turned to look out the giant three paned window looking over the front of the yacht.

"Turn around," Huey ordered his own M9 and USP .45 Elite in his hands.

"I've been waiting for you Huey Freeman. What took you so long?" the person in the chair said as the chair swung around revealing a...

* * *

**Who is the man in the chair? Does he/she have Rosa? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Old Enemies

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this one and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Old Enemies**

"Turn around," Huey ordered the M9 and USP .45 Elite in his hands pointed at the back of a black high back chair. Standing in the small office like room he looked only at the chair. He was not going to let himself get distracted again like last time. This time he would not be distracted from the task at hand. Before he could search for Rosa he had to secure the room and remove any threats to him, Riley and Cindy. In the back of part of his mind though the lack of any crying or any sounds he would connect with Rosa disheartened him. Was she not here too? How much further would he have to go to find her? There was only a few hours left until the election polls opened and he assumed by then using his daughter as a bargaining trip would be useless and thus he would have no guarantee of her safety much longer after that.

"I've been waiting for you Huey Freeman. What took you so long?" the person in the chair said as the chair swung around revealing a wiry black man with his black hair so short it was just above a shadow on his head. He was dressed in a nice blue shirt with a white dress shirt and no tie. Huey seethed looking at the man with red rage tinting his sight. It took all his will to not jump across the room ad strangle the man. He needed him alive so he could interrogate him and find out where Rosa was before Flowers arrived. "I'm offended Huey. You don't remember you best friend. Whitecrest really has changed you for the worst."

"Why Cairo?" Huey managed to get through clenched teeth. Behind him Riley was slowly skirting the room hugging the wall and Cindy was standing behind him one hand on the back of his shirt ready to pull him to the ground if things got hairy.

"Why what Huey?" Cairo asked his eyes shifting between Huey and Riley.

"Why did you take my daughter?" Huey asked finally reeling in his anger enough to hold a coherent conversation. He needed information and he needed it fast.

"I'm sure Sergei told you everything already," Cairo said getting up out of his chair. "What did you do with Sergei anyways he was a good subordinate?"

"I sent dat nigga deep sea diving," Riley said now that Cairo knew he was trying to flank him.

"I should have expected that from you. You know until this little job here I never connected you with the mob boss Riley Escobar but I guess it makes sense. I should never have sent someone like Sergei to try and bargain with you," Cairo said backing up to the large windows.

"What do you mean little job? Are you being hired out to kidnap my daughter?" Huey asked. If Cairo was being hired out that meant even if Rosa was on the boat his job was not done.

"Partially. I was hired to make sure you dropped out of the mayoral race, oh by the way on that note all I have to say is sell out, but I digress. The whole kidnapping your daughter thing was my brilliant idea. The big boss men know nothing about it as far as I know," Cairo laughed. "You've gotten soft in the last nine years Huey. I'm kinda ashamed to say I was once your friend. I mean mayor of this white little community, really."

"Shut up!" Huey shouted angrily. "Just tell me where Rosa is so I can get on with this and kill you."

"Kill me. You'd kill your best friend," Cairo laughed not taking Huey's threat seriously. "Let's get serious for a minute with all your talk of radical revolution have you actually ever killed someone like this."

"I've killed plenty of your goons today," Huey reminded him.

"To save your own life, but I'm asking have you ever murdered someone. Just killed them in cold blood," Cairo continued laughing. "My guess is no and you know how I know because you don't have the stones to do it Huey Freeman."

"Your right Cairo I don't," Huey agreed.

"But I do and I will nigga," Riley added as soon as Huey finished like he was completing his sentence.

"I guess you would. That's why I have no plans to stick around and let you," Cairo said fishing something out of his pocket.

"Where ya gonna go nigga? We have ya cornered in ya nice little office and all ya guards downstairs are dead," Riley said advancing closer to Cairo.

"No you don't," Cairo said holding up a remote detonator. "This is my boat I always have a way out." He pushed one button of the detonator and suddenly the boat lurched into movement heading for the shore. "I hope you enjoy the emergency docking." Cairo hit the second button and the edges of the three glass panels suddenly exploded the force rippled through the glass shattering the giant panels into millions of tiny and sharp pieces that burst into the room and rained down on the deck below. He hit the third and final button and Huey heard something moving below on the glass shard covered main deck.

"I won't you get away Cairo," Huey shouted rushing toward his former best friend.

Cairo laughed and waved at him. "See ya Huey," he said before falling backward out of the window.

Huey and Riley made it to the window at the same time with Cindy only a step behind Huey. Looking over the edge they saw Cairo lying on a giant mat that looked like the ones used for pole vaulting or high jump. He only remained on the mat for a few second before rolling off and running along the deck. Up in the room Riley fired off his Desert Eagle at Cairo who ducked after one of the fifty calibre bullets grazed his arm and scurried along the deck until he was out of Riley's range.

"We have to catch him," Huey said stepping out of the window the wind blowing in his face. "I'll go after him you two go secure the deck below. He might have more goons done there."

"Right," Riley said switching out his empty magazine and reloading his gun with a full one.

As Riley and Cindy ran back down the stairs they had come up from, Huey braced himself for the jump down to the main deck. With a deep breath and Rosa's face in his mind's eye he let go of the window edge for the free fall to the mat. The wind whipped around his face pushing back his skin and stinging his eyes that opened slightly even though he tried to close them. The sensation lasted only seconds before Huey hit the mat on his back. The air was knocked out of his lungs but he pushed through the pain and rolled off the mat staggering as he took his first steps. Shaking his head he stumbled down the dock the way he had come the first time he crossed this deck.

Using the side of the yacht to stabilize himself, he half shuffled half ran down the deck. He almost missed Cairo who was trying to climb over the back of the yacht to where there were two Sea-Doos waiting. Huey pulled out his guns and fired randomly into the vehicles hitting both their gas tanks spilling the clear liquid into the ocean.

With his escape route ruined Cairo ran around the other side of the deck and Huey followed closely so Cairo would not get away. Cairo fired shots back at him forcing Huey to dive for cover under anything he could find and gaining him some space. When Huey stood up from behind the last obstacle he had hidden behind, a food cart used to store the kitchen staff below deck, Cairo had disappeared again. Coming around the last corner of the yacht he was nearly back at the main dock and there was no Cairo in sight.

"What are ya doing Huey?" Riley asked coming out of a door beside him followed by Cindy.

"Cairo came this way but he disappeared," Huey said quickly. "I stopped him from escaping on a Sea-Doo but he ran away."

"Da bastard probably went down to the deck below," Cindy said pointing to the opening on the deck floor he had not seen until then.

"Let's go," Huey said quickly loading his guns as Riley took the lead down the stairs to the lower decks.

They were met by a wall of bullets as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Riley dragged Huey into an open door beside the stairs. Riley had dragged him into the kitchen where the staff was nearly hysterical from the gunshots.

"Shut da fuck up," Riley shouted at them waving his gun their way and they instantly went silent. "On da floor." They dropped on the floor and put their hands on their heads. "If ya don't want to die stay dere and stay quiet."

Riley reached around the door after Cindy followed them in and fired off his Desert Eagle while pulling out an Uzi from the bag on Cindy's back.

"What now Riley?" Huey asked looking at his brother who had ducked back in to reload his guns.

"Dere should be another escape route at da end of da boat. A life raft or something," Riley said pulling out several Uzi magazines from the bag on Cindy's back.

"How d you know?" Huey asked looking at his brother sceptically.

"Some rap videos show it and when ya want to be a reall nigga gangsta ya need a rocking yacht so ya need to some research if ya don't want to look like a sucka," Riley said pulling out magazines for his Eagle. "Drop dat bag C-Murph and give us some cover fire. We're gonna push on ahead. Once we're passed go back up top and try to get a hold of Caesar and find out where Ed and Rummy are?"

"Ya got it Reezy. Go find little Rosa and save her," Cindy said dropping the duffle bag and pulling out a XM8 base carbine assault rifle and slid a little out the door and began firing down the corridor toward the direction the bullets were coming from. "Go now and stay safe." She threw a flash bang down the hall before shielding her eyes. After the bright burst of light Riley led Huey out shielding his brother with his body once again.

They ran down the hall as Cindy began firing again hitting two targets in the time it took them to reach the next open portal and get out of the bullet storm.

"Where did you all learn to shoot like that?" Huey asked as they ran cautiously down the corridor checking for sounds and opened doors.

"Surprisingly Ed and Rummy did pick up some military shit in Iraq and when dey ain't acting like dumb niggas dey can actually teach others what they learned, at least Rummy can, Ed's just an idiot," Riley said quickly checking an open door but it only opened to small room full of kitchen supplies. Ignoring the room they continued on.

"Do you have anything if Cairo has more men?" Huey asked.

"Just dese," Riley said holding up his Uzi and Desert Eagle. "I shoot you keep going."

"Not much of a plan," Huey criticised as they came to the very last door in the corridor. It was shut but judging from the distance they travelled they had to be near the back of the boat again.

"I'm da muscle here. Ya'll da brains," Riley said kneeling putting his ear to the door and signalling Huey to be quiet. "He's in dere, but someone else is in dere too."

"Who? Is it Rosa?" Huey asked his desperation seeping into his voice.

"Naw nigga it's a male voice and da nigga is rhyming. What nigga rhymes while he's talking, and not even good rhymes?" Riley whispered standing up with his back against the wall. "When I count to three open da door wide nigga."

Huey nodded and riley began counting down with his Uzi hand. When he curled his last finger around the handle of the gun Huey quickly pulled the latch down and pulled the heavy door toward him. Once the door was open enough Riley stepped into the room his guns out and ready, aiming at where he thought the voices were coming from.

"Hold it right dere nigga," Riley said to the two adult occupants of the room who were standing on either side of a hard plastic dingy where a small girl who was maybe three years old with straight dark brown almost black hair with an orangey tint and oddly enough for her darkish skin deep blue eyes.

"Rosa!" Huey cried seeing his daughter in the boat, tears welling up in his eyes. He had finally found her.

* * *

**Huey had finally found Rosa but she is in the hands of Cairo and Dewey. Will Huey be able to get her back from his old best friend and the rhyming fake revolutionary or will Cairo get away with the youngest Freeman?**


	13. Chapter 13 Blood is Heavier than Gold

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and give me some feedback. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who reviewed it after this one went up, I always appreciate the feedback even the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Blood is Heavier then Gold

"Give my Rosa back Cairo!" Huey shouted hysterical. Finally seeing his daughter had brought something out of the depths of his heart that Huey did not know existed. His brain no longer processed words and every part of his being urged him forward to rip the throat out of his old friend.

"You know the arrangement Huey," Cairo said kneeling beside the motor of the dingy reaching for the cord to start the motor. "Make the announcement that you are dropping out of the race and we will return your daughter at that time."

"No I'll be taking her now," Huey growled and beside him Riley was already moving.

Riley with a quickness Huey did not know his brother possessed crossed the room and leaped right over the boat ramming into Dewey who was reaching for an Ak-47 that was laying on the edge of the dock area. He knocked the AK away from Dewey and pinned him to the ground placing his Desert Eagle to Dewey's head. "Get dat nigga Huey," he said looking back at Cairo who had not even spared his friend a thought as he got in the boat.

Too afraid of hitting his daughter who was only a couple feet away from Cairo since Huey was not that good a shot he was not absolutely positive he would not miss and hit her; Huey threw his guns away and charged Cairo. As he got to Cairo, the Chicago native stood up and using Huey's momentum locked up Huey's arm by grabbing his leading arm with hand and locking his arms around Huey's elbow and shoulder. With an effortless heave, Cairo tossed Huey into the boat narrowly missing Rosa who was sobbing now and trying to scream through her gag.

Huey hit the dingy hard and the boat bobbed in the water but he was being fuelled by his paternal instincts to protect his daughter and his mind blocked out the pain. He was back on his feet before Cairo even fully turned around to grab the AK-47 that Riley had knocked toward the boat. Grabbing Cairo, Huey smashed his head into the edge of the dock before tossing him back onto the yacht.

Cairo groaned in pain, a line of red blood seeping out of the long gash on his forehead from the edge of the dock. He wiped the blood from his forehead not that it did much good as the blood kept coming before slowly getting back to his feet as Huey hopped out of the boat.

Getting out of the boat and pulling himself back into the yacht Huey was torn. His daughter was within arm's reach and all he had do was start the motor and he was clear and free but that would leave Riley and Cindy behind, though Ed and Rummy were on their way, and it would also leave Cairo and Dewey alive to come after him and his family again.

"Go Huey," Riley called back to him as he was climbing out. "Take Rosa and leave. I'll deal wit' dese niggas." That moment of distraction cost Riley though as Dewey managed to wrap his legs around him and flip him to the side and off him. At that the same time he managed to knock the unsuspecting Riley's Eagle out of his hand and it slid into the bottom dingy.

Huey ignored his brother and went straight after Cairo. He needed to end this now and the only way to do that was to make sure Cairo could not threaten his family again after that night.

By the time Huey got out Cairo he was back on his feet and swinging. Huey dodged the punch by ducking under it and levelled one of his own punches to Cairo's mid section. Cairo took the hit jumping back a little to lessen the damage before grabbing hold of Huey's arm and pulling him into his knee. Huey's face connected with his knee cap and he felt his jaw move under the force. Immediately his mouth began filling with blood and he felt at least two teeth swishing around in the liquids mixing in his mouth.

Opening his mouth, he spit the blood and three molars out of his mouth just before Cairo drove his knee into Huey's gut again.

On the other side of the docking room, Riley was having a little better time with Dewey. Dewey tried to charge at him and spear him, but having spent so much time fighting someone of Huey's skill Riley simply sidestepped Dewey leaving his knee in his place where it drove into Dewey's torso. With Dewey bent over his knee, Riley folded his fists together and drove them into the back of his head laying Dewy out flat.

Dewey did not stay done long through as he rolled away from Riley who tried to stomp down on his chest and got back to his feet holding the back of his head with one hand while trying to put some kind of guard up with his other until he could regain all his bearings. Unfortunately for him Riley was not about to let that happen and he advanced on Dewey swinging for his unprotected side in a combination of swift hooks and jabs.

Huey slowly picked himself off the ground while Cairo went back to trying to release the dingy and make his escape with Rosa. Still a little winded and dazed from the last two hits, Huey stumbled over to Cairo and using his weight dragged him to the ground where they rolled around the edge of the dock area neither able to get the advantage.

Finally after a few minutes of rolling around Huey managed to get himself balanced on top of Cairo and fed him shots to the face while Riley was locked in a boxing match with Dewey and was winning. Huey fed Cairo one last punch to the side of his face until hearing his daughter crying as she managed to get the gag out of her mouth he finally snapped and forgetting about everything even Cairo desperately hitting him in the head he wrapped his hands around Cairo's neck and began chocking him.

Cairo was about to black out when the yacht suddenly lurched and there were sounds of metal clattering as the kitchen supplies in the rooms down the hall all fell to the floor as the yacht finally crashed into Dock Fifty Seven. The cement dock nearly cut the boat in half horizontally as the front half of the boat brought sparks and dark smoke up on the dock and the bottom half crunched up and sunk.

Unprepared for the crash, Huey was thrown off Cairo and flung into a wall while Riley was also thrown into some diving equipment and Dewey was thrown into the dingy.

Free of Huey's grasp Cairo's flight instincts kicked in and while choking for air he wormed his way to the dingy while Dewey his face cut up and bleeding climbed out of the boat to untie it from the yacht. Getting out of the boat was a big mistake. Just as he finished untying the boat, Riley finished regaining his senses and tackled Dewey pinning him to the ground again.

Seeing Dewey taken down, Cairo grabbed the cord to the motor and pulled it quickly. The dingy's motor roared to life and the sound was like a knife in Huey's heart. Huey scrambled to his feet as Cairo pulled the dingy out of the stern of the yacht that was only still above water because half the ship was being supported by Dock Fifty-Seven. Even with the dock supporting it the ship was sinking slowly as water filled the stern making it heavier then the destroyed prow.

Huey picked up the AK-47 and aimed it at Cairo but before he could pull the trigger back Cairo put his daughter out in front of him as a shield and Huey lowered the gun allowing Cairo to get out of range. He raised the gun quickly again and spun on his heels when he heard a gunshot ring from the other side the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Riley getting up, Huey's discarded M9 in hand and a bullet hole in Dewey's forehead.

"We need to go after him," Riley said but Huey only heard his first words the rest cut off by the sudden humming of helicopter blades. Just outside the sinking boat a spotlight lit the water that was being pushed around by the wind generated by the helicopter.

"Hurry up Huey," Cindy's voice came through his earpiece. "Flowers is on his way. We have to get out of here. Ed and Rummy are above you we have to go."

"But Cairo's still got Rosa and he is escaping," Huey said running up to the edge of the boat and looking out where he saw their stolen boat skipping over the waves created by Ed and Rummy's helicopter.

"Then get ready. I'm bringing the boat around," Cindy replied as the helicopter suddenly took off out into the bay, its spotlight still trained on the water. "I sent Ed and Rummy to find Cairo and lead us to him."

"Are you coming?" Huey asked Riley as police sirens cut through the air now that the sound of the helicopter was not dominating the area.

"Go, I'll stall Flowers here," Riley answered picking up Huey's USP .45 Elite and wiping blood away from his busted lip.

"Are you sure?" Huey asked as their boat came into view while Cindy lined up her pass with the stern of the boat so Huey could just jump in without having to waste time coming to a complete stop.

"I said go. Getting Rosa is more important dan me going back to jail," Riley said turning to face the door that led back into the middle of the sinking yacht.

"Be careful Riley...and thank you," Huey said as Cindy came around.

"Just go nigga," Riley urged him before Huey leaped into the front of the slow moving boat and Cindy kicked the boat to full speed and raced off after the light of Ed and Rummy's helicopter that had locked onto Cairo.

Huey perched on the prow of the boat as Cindy navigated the choppy waters. They're small boat quickly caught up to the slow dingy. "Bring me up close. I'll jump," Huey shouted back to Cindy leaning forward and putting pressure on his leg muscles.

Cindy brought their boat up right behind Cairo's who was trying to make his own boat go faster. If he had a gun he would have shot at them but he had forgotten to retrieve the AK when he made his escape.

Huey leaped the near seven foot distance between the boats and tackled Cairo away from the motor which stopped without Cairo turning the ignition. As they fell forward Huey twisted his body and pushed them to the side so he missed Rosa who was gagged again and crying near the prow.

Wrapped up on the boat the two former best friends tried to hammer each other with their fists as they once again rolled back and forth along the width of the dingy trying to get the upper hand to finally end their struggle.

"Just die," Cairo growled feeding Huey shots to the ribs while he rolled up on top of Huey.

"Give me back my daughter you snake," Huey replied flipping Cairo to get on top of him.

"I'll send her to the bottom of the ocean before I see you happy again Huey Freeman," Cairo screamed before finally getting the top position and pinning Huey's abdomen between his legs on the middle bench of the boat. As Huey had done to him in the yacht he wrapped his hands around Huey's neck and began to squeeze the air and life from his lungs right in front of his crying daughter.

Huey's vision began to blur as his lungs screamed for new air but his wind pipe was completely closed off under the pressure of Cairo's grip. Above him Cairo had a wide grin on his face as he added even more pressure.

"I've imagined this day for years Huey and it better than I ever imagined. I'll finally be able to wipe that black mark off my life. No one will call be a coward or weak ever again," Cairo said elation screwing up his face and his eye twitched.

Just as he was about to fade into unconsciousness Huey felt something hit against his hand as the boat rocked in the choppy water. It felt like cold metal and with the last of his strength Huey grabbed hold of it and bashed it against the side of Cairo head. With new determination in his fading last moments Huey hit him again and knocked Cairo off him and air rushed into his lungs bring with it new life and a new determination. With his air back Huey finally realised what was in his hand. He looked done at the writing engraved on its shiny surface that said "Fundraiser".

"How appropriate?" Huey said standing up and pointed the gun at Cairo's chest while looking at Rosa and miming for her to close her eyes which she did. "You should never have messed with my family Cairo. You should have just forgotten about me as I done you." Huey pulled the trigger on the fifty calibre Desert Eagle and the bullet launched out of the chamber the recoil jamming jerking his arm. The large bullet hit the stunned Cairo in the chest and from that short a distance the force of the bullet threw him out of the boat where the water turned red and the current quickly carried his body away. What no one saw was the bubbles that broke the surface of the water a little while latter near the far docks.

Huey stuffed the gun in the back of his pants and ran to his daughter. He quickly untied her and removed the gag before wrapping her in a bone crushing hug unwilling to ever let go again. "I'm so sorry Rosa. I'm so sorry. I won't ever let them get you again," he cried tears rolling down his face as he buried his face in her hair.

"Daddy I'm scared," Rosa said in her sing song voice that reminded him so much of Jazmine's voice when they were younger.

"It's alright Rosa, my baby, Daddy's got you know. We'll get you home to Mommy soon," Huey said picking her up still unwilling to let her go as Ed and Rummy hovered above him and lowered a ladder.

"Unkie Rirey?" Rosa asked looking around for Riley.

"Later Rosa," Huey said looking back at the yacht himself as he grabbed hold of the ladder and Ed and Cindy who they had already picked up quickly pulled up the ladder. Once they were inside, Rummy tilted the helicopter back toward land and away from the horror of the last twenty six hours.

With Rosa on his lap, his arms around her and Cindy hugging her goddaughter Huey looked out the side of the helicopter as they passed over Dock Fifty-Seven where Cairo's yacht was finally sinking into the water an unwanted memory. On the actual dock the blue and red lights of the police cruisers and vans lit up the dock where he saw Flowers and Officer Davis roughly directing Riley by his cuffed hands toward one of the cruisers. Just before he ducked into the cruiser Riley looked up into the sky at them and Huey could have sworn he nodded his head before Officer Davis lowered his head and put him in the back of his cruiser.

Huey reached behind him and pulled out Riley's Desert Eagle and after looking at it once more he held it out to Cindy. "I think he would want you to hold on to this for him," he said. While handing it to her he saw for the first time a third inscription written in tiny script around the bottom of the handle where the magazine went in. Squinting he saw it read, "Blood is heavier then gold."

* * *

**There you have it the second to last chapter. All that's left is the short Epilogue to bring this story to its conclusion. I hope you enjoyed the chase.**


	14. Chapter 14 Mayor The End

**A/N: **Ah the end out bitter sweet you are.I hope you all enjoy this story and please review and give me some feedback on what you thought of this chapter and the story in general. What do you think about anything from the chapter? Do you like it, do you dislike tell me.

I'd also like to thank DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and Secrets4theunderground one last time for consistently reviewing my every update. You guys ahve been absolutely great. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do but I do one the storyline of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Mayor

Huey sat in the back of a black sedan with Jazmine who had Rosa on her lap. Since they had come home early that morning Jasmine had not let their daughter out of her sight and Huey would have done the same if it was not for the election taking place that day. The day had passed slowly as the family sat in front of the TV watching the local news with Caesar and Cindy watching the election coverage.

Now the polls were closing and he was waiting in the car provided by the city for his protection while the final votes were being counted so he could start his rally either to congratulate his opponent on his victory and thank his supporters or to thank his supporters for helping him win. He thought it might be the former as he had been behind in the polls since the race started and he could not see things changing this late, even so in his heart he hoped he would win.

In the back of the front seats was a small TV that was playing the news as they waited for the final announcement of the winner. They had moved from election news to a new story, a story that upset Huey and Jazmine and made Huey rather angry. He cursed as they saw Riley's mug shot come up on the screen and the caption 'Safely Behind Bars Again'. It was a tasteless caption considering Riley had been arrested for traffic violations but they treated it as if he had been arrested for the real things he had done and then escaped to go on a rampage.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Jazmine asked playing with Rosa's hair which they had done up in two ponytails out of the side of her head.

"Not much longer. We should be getting a phone call with the results soon," Huey said unable to watch the news anymore he shut the TV off and looked out his dark tinted window but all he saw with the back of the black suited person and a blonde braided ponytail standing outside to make sure no one approached the car.

"Where is Riley now?" Jazmine asked she had been concerned about her brother-in-law since she found out he had voluntarily gotten arrested again so Huey could rescue Rosa and get away from Flowers.

"Officer Davis called a few hours ago and said they had captured Riley in the middle of taking revenge on a rival mafia group. At least that is what he told them when he was arrested. He said they were holding him at the police station for the day to process his information and all that other police stuff," Huey explained with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"So he won't be here to see this," Jazmine said a little sad.

"No, but maybe its better that way. Knowing Flowers he might try to find some way to connect me to Riley's escape and everything that happened afterwards," Huey said before the phone in the back of the sedan began ringing. He quickly reached for the phone pulling it up to his ear. "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Freeman this is the polling office," a male voice replied his voice betraying his smile through the phone. "The votes have been counted and we have the results of the election."

"So?" Huey asked half dreading the news and half hoping it was good news.

"Congratulations Mayor Freeman you won with a majority count," the voice said and Huey's face split into a large smile. He had beaten the odds. Somehow in the last moments of the polling he had taken the lead. All he could think that would swing this in his way so late was yesterday's incident. Did his trials earn him pity votes? If it did he did not care. He got the votes and now he could finally begin changing things as he always wanted too.

"Thank you," Huey said controlling his emotions to not betray anything as usual before hanging up the phone.

"You won didn't you," Jazmine squealed seeing the smile on his face.

"I did," Huey said and Jazmine grabbed him into a kiss.

"Mayor Huey Freeman who would have thought we'd ever hear that title," Jazmine cooed before kissing him again. "Now go make your speech. We'll be watching."

Huey looked down at Rosa who was looking back at him with a toothy smile. "Go Daddy."

"I guess I have to," Huey said reluctantly unwilling to leave Rosa so soon. He opened the car door slowly giving his security time to move out of the way.

"Is it time?" Cindy asked as Huey got out of the car and fixed his own navy blue suit. She was wearing a black suit and dark shades with an earpiece in her one ear. She looked like someone guarding the president not a simple mayor and Huey could not miss the irony of a known mob boss dressed as a government official. "Did you win?"

"I did. I'm the first black mayor of Woodcrest," Huey said happily. "It's too bad he couldn't be here to see this."

"I'll have to make do," Cindy smiled at him before leading him across the parking lot o the giant stage that had been set up just outside the prison. Huey could only look at the prison as everything came full circle and shake his head. It seemed like another life time that he had broken into the prison to rescue Riley but it had only been two nights ago. It was like yesterday never happened, his family was intact and unharmed and Riley was still in prison. The only thing that changed was his sentence would be extended another four months. It should have been longer but earlier that day Huey had cut a deal with the DA to reduce Riley's sentence as long as he gave some of the information he learned during their chase. Riley would never snitch to the police but if it meant his brother who had risked his life repeatedly for his sake would not be punished for doing so with more years in prison Huey would tell the police everything. Not long after they made the bust on the Temple seizing the drugs Huey had found in the building and found even more in the boat house of Dock Fifty-Seven.

Cindy led him up the back of the stage shielding him with her body as they came into the open. Once they broke the blue curtains the cheers erupted from Huey's supporters and red white and blue confetti fell over the stage and the crowd along with some red, white, blue and black balloons.

Huey walked up to the podium covered in the microphones of different news channels. Behind him and a little to his side Cindy stayed close to him nearly touching him ready to move him if something happened. They did not expect anything serious but they knew one citizen of Woodcrest who had a pension for throwing bricks at black political figures. Before Huey could even say a word one of those bricks did soar up from the crowd, but as usual the aim was off and the brick sailed past Huey harmlessly going through the curtain ten feet to his right.

Ignoring the brick Huey started his speech. "Some of you are probably wondering why I choose to hold this speech in front of a prison. Let me tell you why. This prison symbolizes how this city is. It's sad that there are more African Americans in this prison then there are in all of Woodcrest. This has to change and I intend to be the one to do it. We are here to signal a new beginning. A beginning where the people of this city are not judged by the colour of their skin and where people of all colour are not simply thrown in jail on trumped up charges. This city will no longer be under the power of the white supremacy power. Today is a new day for a new city. I will make sure our police go back to work; no one should get an answering machine when they call the police. No one should have to wait half a day for a police cruiser to respond to that emergency call!" Huey stopped for a breath and the crowd cheered.

Behind the crowd near the entrance to the prison a single police cruiser pulled up to the closed gate. Inside the back of the car Riley sat his hands cuffed in front of him while he looked out the window at the gathered crowd. Even with the prison looming in front of him Riley had a large smile on his face that only grew when he saw Rosa standing beside Jazmine off to the side of the stage. He knew that every moment he would spend in his small damp cell would be worth it just to know his niece was safe and in her mother's arms again.

"It's too bad you can't be out there," Flowers taunted him. "You sure you don't want to tell me how you really escaped?"

Riley half looked over at the special agent with his one eye still on Rosa and Jazmine. "I told ya how I escaped already nigga. I knocked ya da fuck out."

"I know your new mayor had some hand in this and if I ever find it I will bring him to justice too," Flowers said glaring at Huey who was still giving his speech.

"Ya'll just upset because I took ya out nigga and made mah escape like a real nigga. If ya had not been dere I would still be sittin' in mah cell," Riley laughed. "And now ya can't touch me nigga. I have da backing of both da Governor of Maryland and da mayor of Woodcrest. Ya missed ya chance nigga."

"I'll get you both," Flowers vowed as a prison guard came out to verify Flowers' paperwork.

"Don't hold ya breath," Riley continued laughed as Flowers pulled into the prison and he was transferred back in to the hands of the guards. As he was guided back into the prison he looked back at the rally one last time to see Huey raise a closed fist before walking off the stage to hug his family.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

**We're here the end. It was a great run. Thank you for all the support through this fic and I hope you read my other ones new and old. I hope you enjoyed the chase.**


End file.
